retour de maitre déduction
by Eckarose
Summary: yusako un père à multiple talent fuis souvent son passé fuis souvent ses éditeurs fuis souvent ses responsabilité ne s'attendais aps son passa resurgi ni même de secret envers ses fils qui problème de taille avec un poison nommé apotoxine 4689 allais fair surgir la vérité comment contrôler ces emotion tel est la question face au maitre des deduction qui est justice
1. Chapter 1 résumé

chapitre : résumé  
c'est une fin journées pour ce petit garçon comme les autre quand tout coup son téléphone sonna un coup de fil qui viens d'avoir une important conséquence de ces deux vie et tout ces secret des personnes personne ne soupçonnais jusque à la présent et ce n'est pas l'organisation que ce garçon rêve détruire car il lui à plongé dans une vie d'enfant depuis 2 longue année son nom kudou shinichi disparu à 16 ans devenu conan edogawa 7 ans ces personne sont puissamment riche intelligent aussi riche que ces parent le problème il ne se doutais pas il serais définitif coincé en enfants les quelque fois conan montrer ses sentiment facilement devenais rare public si ce n'est pas une douche froide après un cauchemar la vérité qui ne peut dire devenu impossible à fuir surtout si un bon maitre deduction effrayant viens d'établir la vérité cette personne avais tout une équipe de bras et cerveau àso service une personne que même son propre père à avais fuis régner comme famille il avais des secret tout comme son fils qui n'hésite jamais de employer les grand moyen pour faire la vérité il à don disparaître et apparaître par don d'agacer sa famille qui aurait préférer jamais être vivant cet personne à cet instant d'ailleurs conan kaito ai était les enfants à double identité qui ne peut pas imaginer leur secret de taille soit vu pour la vérité chacun découvrais le maitre de deduction chef d'une unité de la justice qui à don de recruter que le meilleur pour être dans son équipe cet fois ci c'est une affaire personnel ça touche réellement la famille de yusako pour cela cette personne employa tout les moyen pour motiver yusako pas oublier ce qui lui enseigner à faire la justice il allait commencer sur son fils shinichi mais aussi il ne se doutais il allait aussi retrouver l'autre fils perdu qui aussi autant de secret que shinichi d'autre personne de la famille yusako apparition comme disparu ou rétrécit yusako doit contrôler ses emotion pour avoir le dernier mots ce qui sais deja c'est peine perdu


	2. Chapter 2 rencontre de nouvelle victim

_CHAPITRE 1_

 _2 semaine avant le retour maitre déduction conan cet enfant de 7 ans rentré d'une journée de fin après midi de ce samedi en mi novembre avec impatience de se réchauffé il était pas excité juste épuisé de son club qui l'avais traîné à une aventure de park d'attraction l il aurait voulu ai son ami soit la mais comme par hasard pris froid deux jours plutôt il s'arrêta subitement devant chez une grande villa blanche qui ressemble depuis deux ans une maison fantôme car lui à du été obliger déménager ses parent quelque part dans le monde à jouer cache cache ou surement en Amérique ce pays qu'il trouver trop méchant envers lui pendant sa vrai enfance quand il à déménager il ne peut pas dire Amérique n'est pas non plus l'un des merveilleux pays touristique avec tout ces monument à ce moment la il senti nostalgique il ne voulais pas rentré dans cette maison qui lui fais sentir mal à l'aise il se surpris à verse r de larme quand tout à coup ai apparu dans son dos elle ne dit rien pendant quelque min regarda la maison à son tour elle se dit elle rêve d'une maison comme ceci elle imaginait la maison de ces parents aussi grande aussi belle sentant elle va à son tour vers nostalgie elle entendu la voix de conan épuisé qui semblait souffrir de ces maux de tête mais préféré le nier comme à son habitude elle sait c'est mauvais pour son ami qui têtu comme toujours dire_  
 _conan ne va se retourner mis tete sur un des cadeau il gagné : je le savais haibara san vous pas malade vous devez être encore parano_  
 _ai sait elle ne peu répondre orale pour cause elle à un intention de voix taper son portable : venant du roi parano c'est plutot compliment_  
 _conan à pas besoin de lire message pour savoir la réponse de n amis un petit regard sur le miroir de la ruelle pour les voiture montrer ai avec un masque au visage : qu'est que tu veut je dois rentrer chez ran_  
 _ai tendu un message à conan : son regard lui dit de lire_  
 _conan hésité de lire mais écarquillé les yeux il avais une photo un article de journal récent une adresse sur haido : nani qu'est tu veut je fasse_  
 _ai marque sur son portable ce garçon disparu depuis deux semaine et 3 jour du jour au lendemain j'ai vérifier il à beaucoup de zone d'ombre sur ce garçon une amie du garçon mentionna son ami était obsédé de la mort de son père nest pas une accident de trouver meurtrièr de son père s maison fus incendié récemment son nom kuroba Kaito 2 éme magicien du nom cet date te rappelle rien conan edogawa /p_  
 _conan p si le même jour de ce défis du kids j'ai entendu de saleté de tir de sniper vers kids : les sniper et kids san tu pense disparition de kuroba est lié à kids ai haussa les épaule puis noter sur son portable prenez temps de vérifier l'adresse présente à votre temps libre il pourrais avoir des indices peut être il pu gêner une personne avec son obsession le prof ma signaler kuroba premier et ton père lié d'une façon amicale voir plus rappelle toi tu ne doit pas écarter pas la piste aptx 4680 frapper de nouveaux sans tu sache tant l'organisation sera libre_  
 _conan repris rout en courant vite : ça va j'ai compris je ferais demain après l'école maintenant je dois rentrer travailler l'humeur de ran mal si je rentre tard demo aligata de l'infos je tiendrais au courant bye_  
 _ai : baka je n'attend pas moins de toi tout de même sois prudent peut être j'aurais du lui dire_  
 _conan rentra chez son amis ran par chance il n'avais presque personne à part ran dans sa chambre il entra dans la salle de bain pris un bain chaud puis s'habille et il va s'installer au salon sur son ordinateur il commence chercher les article sur le nouveau disparu kaito kuroba puis finis par qu'il ' s'endormir sur ces recherche ran finit par sortit pour faire le diner elle remarque conan est rentrer il c'est endormis sur son ordinateur elle pense est kawaii quand il dort il ressemble à un ange elle enleva délicatement l'ordinateur sous conan l'allonge correctement sur le canapé puis elle va dans la cuisine faire le diner elle se dit en est samedi soir que faire comme diner elle vu les publicité de restaurant eu l'idée faire des pizza maison elle aurais pu en commander mais ces dernier temps les finance ne sit pas elle ne veut prendre l'argent de conan pour nourrir sa famille car les parents de conan payer pour les besoin du bien êtres et si il à urgence médicale pour conan elle se dit si son père ne passait pas sa vie à jouer au jeux de parie il serais pas dans les problème financier elle fais trois pizza différente une pizza au poisson et légume pour son père une pizza jambon fromage champignon une autre pizza jambon fromage olive une fois prête cuite au four elle réfléchis sur le dessert par chance il reste de la creme dessert elle prépare en 3 bol met au frigo pou il soit frais une fois le diner prêt au moment elle prépare la table elle se sent observer elle chercher le regard tomba sur conan qui à peine reveille la regarde elle lui sourit en disant mon conan tu tombe bien nous passons à table conan se frotte les yeux constater ran déplacer l'ordinateur sur la table basse de verre il dit hai ran neechan vérifie discrètement son ordinateur quand elle à retourner dans la cuisine soulager l'écran est sur veille pour ne sortir faut un mots de passe il range l'ordinateur se laver les main puis s'installe avec ran manger le diner devant une emission télévisé pour jeune tout en racontant sa journée pour ran qui semble adorer entendre ses aventure avec son club le lendemain après son petit déjeuner il pris son sket son sac à dos il se rendu à l'adresse il était pas surpris l'adresse avais eu un incendie puis il entre pour avoir un aperçu des debris surement lui donnerais des indice à une fenetre il vu quelque chose rendu compte que c'est un petit bâtiment derrière la grande villa n'était pas grand mais ça ressemblais à un bâtiment immobilier dans la cour arrière conan passe par la baie vitré dans le jardin pas plus il s'approche plus il à son instinct lui dit il trouva des indice il c'est senti d'un coup observé il regarder partout tomber dans un trou fais dans le jardina dissimulé il se demande pourquoi il ne s'attendais pas se faire piéger il réussi à sortir tomber nez à nez contre un petit garçon masqué armé d'un pistolet à eau lui dit méfiant_  
 _garçon menace conan de son pistolet à eau : toi voleur venu voler tu va repartir loin de cette maison ou sinon tu verra de quelle droit e me fache conan après être sorti du trou se fais menacer garçon et son pistolet à eau p me dit pas l'aptx 4689 de retour : je ne suis pas voleur je m'appelle conan edogawa 7 je suis detective junior je suis à la recherche de kaito san pour voir si il va bien_  
 _le garçon méfiant : comment tu connait kaito edogawa kun_  
 _conan p méfiant ce gamin ben utilisation les information j'ai aquéris : je l'es vu un jour au park il fessait des tour de magie au centre commercial j'était avec mes amis je veut pas de mal à kaito san j'ai entendu dire il à disparu alors je voulais voir si il va bien comment tu t'appelle si tu sais ou est kaito san_

 _le garçon observe conan longue min dans le silence puis ranger son pistolet dans la ceinture de son déguisement je suis Shanzuo jiirosky 10 je sais ou est kaito nichan mais si tu veut le voir tu doit e promettre d'etre gentille avec lui de pas le blesser ni te moquer de lui_

 _conan il observe aussi le garçon puis signe de oui :je te promet Shanzuo san je serais gentille avec lui_

 _le garçon pris la main de conan l'emmener dans une autre maison à qui donne vue sur la villa il entraîner conan à l'étage dans une chambre montrer kaito : c'est kaito nichan_

 _conan regarde celui qui couché sur le lit la ressemblance frappante avec un bandage sur la tete un bras en plâtre mais surprenant il est un enfant de son age de couverture : hein mais il est pas un ado_

 _le garçon dit à l'oreille de conan : comme tu peut voir kaito à été blesse il à fais un super tour de magie il à fais un nouveau tour qui la rendu petit demo il ne se souviens pas il est kaito tu crois que tu peut aider kaito nichan à se souvenir si te plait_

 _conan: je vais faire mon possible pour l'aider à se souvenir demo tu es qui pour kaito_

 _le garçon emmené conan au salon je vivais avec kaito nichan il m'adopter il à deux ans il devenu mon grand frère il veillait sur moi il ma appris à faire plein de chose super cool_

 _conan: tu as du faire retour avec tes parents depuis kaito san à changer shanzuo san_

 _le garçon : je vis avec la meilleur amie de kaito dans une autre maison elle s'appelle aoko neechan elle à toujours voulu avoir un petit frère quand elle à compris kaito nichan à disparu elle voulais pas je reste seul elle cuisine bien demo mon okassa est morte quand je suis petit et otossa à été partir loin il à deux ans on mais dans un orphelinat puis dans des familles d'accueil j'ai fuguer parce il sont pas gentille il me font si mal avec des coup tu sais je voulais pas vivre avec les adulte un jour je suis tomber malade kaito nichan ma trouver dans la rue inconscient il ma emmené chez lui il pris soin de moi quand j'allais mieux je me suis rendu compte je suis dans une maison j'ai fuguer mais kaito nichan es venu il ma chercher j'ai eu du mal à lui faire confiance il ma dit il ne veut pas de mal il veut m'aider il à fais un tor d magie il ma dit je ne sais pas si tu as faim mais ce repas est pour toi c'est mieux de pas manger j'avais faim ce jour la j'a hésité d'accepté mais j'ai cédé il ma dit je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fuis mais je vois bien tu as peur moi je suis un magicien j'aime voir les enfant sourire ensuite il a fais plein de tour de magie pour me faire sourire puis il ma demander ou sont mes parent je lui dit pour es parent alors il ma proposer d'habiter chez lui ou je serais au chaud pour l'hiver il ma dit prend ton pour réfléchir il ma laissé une carte il avais son téléphone c'est après j'ai decider de lui laisse une chance parce que il ma dit il veut être mon ami tu sais conan kun en sortant de mon entrainement l'autre fois j'ai trouver kaito aux dans le jardin je l'es emmené ici je veille sur lui mais c'est difficile de pas me faire suivre par aoko neechan j'ai promis à kaito de veiller sur aoko si un jour il lu arrive quelque chose mais j'a peur aoko le reconnait il se connaisse depuis le plus jeune ag_

 _conan: je vois comment kaito se nourrit quand tu n'est pas la_

 _le garçon : je lui apporte de la nourriture aoko neechan à fais ou j'achète au combini des bento je fais des sandwich du jus des chocolat des fruit je met dans le frigo pour lui il réchauffe dans le micro onde conan kun tu as dit tu es detective est ce je peut te demander un service_

 _conan :oui quel genre de service tu veut shanzuo san_

 _le garçon : ben voila je veut tu trouve les méchants qui à mis feu dans la maison de kaito et savoir si c'est le méchant qui à tué son papa quand il était petit qui à mis feu chez kaito nichan_

 _conan: je vais faire mon possible pour lui donner justice à kaito san demo est ce que kaito ta parler de son père_

 _le garçon : le père de kaito nichan appelais toichi kuroba il était un grand magicien il est mort il à 10 ans il était aussi sensei de théâtre kaito nichan à dit son pére était un super cool otossa il lui à apporte plein de cadeau de ses tourné de magi il lui construisait plein de chose comme un bateau de pirate gomen conan kun ça ne doit pas être utile ce que je dit_

 _conan : si c'est un peu utile est ce que kaito va à l'école_

 _le garçon : non il est bléssé je veut pas on se moque de lui tu sais kaito à une phobie il fais on se moque de lui_

 _conan : à bon c'est quoi_

 _le garçon : je ne sais pas_

 _conan : fais moi confiance je ne moquerais pas tout ce ce qui peut m'aider à l'aider à lui rappeler ce qu'il me sera utile pour l'enquête_

 _le garçon euh euh temps de silence :d'accord kaito à une phobie marin surtout les poisson_

 _conan p quand même une phobie rare : je vois tu sais pourquoi il à cet phobie shanzuo san_

 _le garçon : non il ne ma jamais pourquoi il me la pas dit en fait je l'es vu à sa tete quand je lui demander si on peut manger sushi un jour je suis venu avec les poisson de ma classe pendant les vacance je devais 'occuper de lui il à perdu tout e ces couleur il était blanc comme un fantôme il ma rappeler une amie qui à fais la même tete en voyant une souris j'ai compris il à la phobie marin meme coi il à pas dit non je m'occupe des poisson de l'école mais j'était mal à l'aise de m'occuper des poisson alors il à toujours bien veillé sur moi_

 _conan réfléchis : tu sais shanzuo san j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à veiller sur kaito pour savoir c e qu'il se souviens il me serai difficile devenir à haido souvent alors si je te laisse mes cordonné tu pourrais m'appeler si tu as du nouveau_

 _le garçon réfléchis :ben j'ai hésité te demander ce service je veut pas kaito reste à haido car aoko neechan serai le reconnaître tu ressemble à kaito nichan e que son tour de magie la fais être à peut prêt de ton age pour enquêter tu pourrais faire son frère_

 _conan : nani tu rigole shanzuo san tu est entrain de me demander de faire le frère de kaito san_

 _le garçon fais les yeux chiot à conan avec ces larme couler : je t'en supplie conan kun aoko neechan doit pas le voir elle est en colère contre lui elle n'arrête pas de parler de kaito et elle quand il avais m'ne age parfois je la vois pleurer elle à souvent être triste kaito à dit un jour pour protéger aoko neechan il ferais tout pour elle ne soit pas en danger si les méchant qui on tué le papa de kaito nichan retrouve kaito il pourrais venir s'en prendre à aoko neechan je ne me pardonnerais pas de pas tenir ma promesse de trahir kaito nichan kaito ma pas abandonner il est le seul à me faire sentir cool je voudrais bien aller avec kaito mais il à aoko neechan et saguru oniissan il fais peur il à dit les detective on droit et devoir de protéger les enfant si te plait conan kun protège kaito nichan tu ma dit de te faire confiance_

 _conan p bon sang quelle situation je me suis mis encore et puis comment résister à un enfant qui me demande de l'aide : pff d'accord shanzuo san j'accepte de faire frère de kaito mais j'ai besoin tu me dit ce qu'il aime ou il déteste c'est passion si il à un nom parce que il ne peu pas rester avec son prénom_

 _le garçon : euh non il à pas de nouveau nom je l'appelle kai nichan il adore le chocolat les gateaux creme il déteste les sushi il déteste les gens qui se moque il déteste le patin la pèche il fais du karaté la magie il aime dessiner il aime aussi bricoler adore se déguiser ses couleur favoris sont violet vert il est né le 21 juin il adore les oiseau les singe les lapin tout les animaux non marin_

 _venu se poser sur le bras ce conan roucouler joyeusement_

 _conan regarde la colombe : je te connais toi tu es al colombe qui me surveille chez ran quand je suis malade_

 _le garçon : conan kun regarde sa pate il à un papier_

 _cona regarder la patte prend le papier lis le mot: salut tentai kun je sais tu es ici je sais tu rencontrer mon ami kaito kun je suis sur tu sera prendre de lui je suis suis sur les compétence de kaito ku sera utile pour ton combat tu devrais savoir vous etes plus proche de sang que tu pense ps amicalement ton ange gardien kids insaisissable 1412_

 _le garçon : conan kun qu edit le mot_

 _conan : c'est kids san qui à don me surveille il sais je suis à haido il envoyer tama chan me livrer son message il parait qu'il est ami de kids san kaito san_

 _le garçon : kaito est le plus grand fan de kids sama il communique par colombe_

 _conan : je vois kaito san dot encore longtemps je voudrais lui parler_

 _le garçon : conan kun attend ici je vais voir si il est réveillé_

 _conan d'accord si il est réveillé tu pourrais lui demander si il à un prénom qui lui plait je veut bien partager mon nom avec lui_

 _le garçon montrer à l'étage : d'accord aligata conan kun de ton aide_

 _conan regarder partout autour de lui puis envoyer un SMS à ai : slt tu as raison il à d'autre victime de aptx kaito kuroba serais une nouvelle victime_

 _ai envoyer à son tour : puis je le voir pou_

 _conan répond : tu le verra cependant il semble amnésie je vais faire passer pour mon frère bien que notre physique est troublant trop identique à mon gout_

 _ai envoyer : possible un parent à toi tu ne connais pas_

 _conan envoyer : possible je viendrais avec lui chez le prof préviens le prof_

 _ai envoyer : va pas chez le prof les DJ sont la tout de fois si tu joue frère avec lui pense à lui procurer du nécessaire pour lui comme habit_

 _conan envoyer p genial fair du shopping ne n'es taps ce que j'aime faire le plus mais elle à raison soi je vet lui introduire il lui faut du nécessaire : haibara tu demandera au prof de faire pour lui gadget ça peut servir_

 _ai envoyer : est ce une bonne idée il est amnésie_

 _conan envoyer : amnésie mais je peut faire passer les gadget pour accessoire déguisement kaito est un amateur de déguisement je voudrais pas il soit jaloux de ce que je sais nous somme même age juste je suis plus agé que lui de presque 2 mois_

 _ai envoyer: ok fais passer pour ton jumeau tu as interet à trouver une bonne excuse pour son absence et apparition subite pour ta ran_

 _conan envoyer : j'y réfléchis ne dit rien au dj haibara_

 _ai envoyer : dire quoi à qui_

 _conan envoyer : aligata haibara à +_

 _ai bestuni edogawa kun hattory san te chercher ps j'oubliais heiji san te cherche_

 _18 min plus tard conan entendu une moto arriver_

 _conan va voir heiji : oi hattory comment tu es arriver ici_

 _heiji enlevé son casque : je te cherchais ku conan kun ran chan ohé je vois double maintenant_

 _conan se retourne vu les deux garçon à l'entré regarder heiji chuchoter assez pour heiji entendu : hattory je t'expliquerais plus tard ne pose pas de question laisse moi faire shanzuo san voici heiji hattory un ami gentille il venu me chercher_

 _les garçons regarder heiji le salua à distance sans un mot_

 _conan : shanzuo san vous pouvez m'attendre à l'intérieur j'arrive de suite je dois parler à heiji nichan_

 _le garçon emmené kaito à l'intérieur : okay conan kun viens kaichi conan arrive_

 _conan une fois les garçons rentre : hattory j'ai besoin d et on aide_

 _heiji : explique qui ces enfant_

 _conan le grand c'est shanzuo san il vit normalement avec kaito le petit protégé de kaito kun le petit est notre age il à apparemment être une autre victime de l'aptx selon shanzuo san il ne souviens pas de son nom pour avoir œil sur lui je vais le faire passer pour mon frère jumeaux je veut tu m'aide à l'introduire chez ran_

 _heiji : je vois et le protégé de kaito kun il deviens quoi_

 _conan : il à promis de veiller sur l'ami de kaito kun il vit chez elle c'est son idée d'éloigner de haido kaito kun pour aoko san ne le reconnais pas de tu peut venir avec moi faire quelque achat pour lui afin de l'introduire_

 _heiji : shopping 'c'est marrant ran sonoko kazuha sera ma soeur on eu l'idée du shopping_

 _conan : je sais ça m'enchante pas non plus mais si je dois jouer jumeau je dois m'assurer il manque de rien j'ai pas d tout d'espéce sur moi ran ma puni la semaine dernière d'argent de poche je pourrais utiliser ma carte mais c'est pas taille je risque_

 _heiji approcher visage de conan : ya zen je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas c'est l'occasion pour moi de te payer des truc_

 _conan rougi : hattory_

 _heiji : pas de hattory tu es mon meilleur ami tu veut toujours tout payer la dernière fois tu as refuser je paye l'hotel ou ton billet pour venir chez moi tu ma souvent aider aujourdhui si tu veut je t'aide avec ta bien aimé pour ton apparition double tu va acpeter ma proposition ou alors ton père serai ravi d'apprendre tu as été au défis du kids_

 _conan : tu n'est qu un enfoiré_

 _heiji remis son casque : tant pis pour toi j'ai une enquete à mené je te laisse jouer avec ton nouveau compagnon_

 _conan rougi d'embarra regarde le sol : d'accord j'accepte tu as gagné j'abandonne si te plait aide moi ne part pas hattory p mais je rendrai pareil ce coup tu fais_

 _heiji : je ne part pas je vais me garer ailleurs si je dois jouer accompagnateur je ferais mieux de vous accompagné sans ma moto le mieux tu rentre parler à on compagnon et vous attendez mon retour ensuite on ira faire shopping je vous raccompagne chez ran_

 _conan soupira : pff d'accord_

 _heiji sourcille r qu'est qui va pas kudo_

 _conan : je n e sais pas vraiment agir avec lui j'ai un étrange sentiment_

 _heiji : de quelle genre_

 _conan : ben une impression deja vu quand j'était dans al chambre kaito dormais j'ai eu comme une impression de le connaitre ou de l'avoir deja vu quelque part mais je ne sais pas ou l'aurais vu pourtant j'ai capacité de mémoire mais avec kaito kun je me sent comme perdre tout mes moyen tout à l'heur e il ma regarder dans les yeux ça mais un mal à l'aise_

 _heiji : hé kudo ton problème est tu n'est pas genre d'allé vers les autres sans enquete ran dit pour faire un ami tu as pas besoin de surpasser juste être toi ton coté réservé timide te rend vraiment kawaii il est dur de résister à pas être ton ami ton grand défaut tu es trop méfiant tu ne sais pas faire confiance aux autre sans oublier ton coté parano_

 _conan : tu as surement raison je doit être parano mais que ferais tu à ma place hattory_

 _heiji : moi comme mon père mon instinct pour mener une enquete pour faire rencontre amicale j'utiliserais mon charme être moi j'essaye de pas être détective si je veut faire des ami pas tout de suite ne tout ca moi je te donne conseil okassa ma donné un jour heiji soi s pas courage pour enquete seul sois aussi courage pour mystère d'amitié car elle sera un avantage pour une vie à voir d'autre horizon je te dit ça mais sache j'était comme toi avant toujours sur mes garde toujours à pas prendre courage tout ce que je savais mon père policier moi pas me juger parce que je paraissait toujours mauvaise humeur je trouvais tout injuste un jour j'ai appris le kendo j'ai rencontrer kazuha je me suis rendu compte le était la seul à venir me voir pour être mon ami tout les autre m'évite ou se moque de moi qui voudrais trainer avec un fils de policier si c'est pas des enfants policier tu veut je te dise sois juste un ami oreille pour lui peut être vous serez à vous entendre comme toi et mo qui sait il des point commun avec toi entre nous de nous deux tu as plus de chance de faire amis que des ennemie dans ce corps alors pourquoi pas profiter de l'occasion c'est pas toi qui dit souvent les vrai enfant t'ennui ton nouveau compagnon est de ta situation il serais peut être t'amuser te divertir tu en as grave besoin de oublier l'enquête qui à donné réputation de l'enfant de shinagami_

 _conan : peut être je devrais essayé j'espére tu as raison ça me fera du changement aligata hattory tu sais être ami_

 _heiji: bestuni kudou entre amis on s'entraide toujours à plus je viens vous cherche plus tard j'espère tu sera prêt_

 _conan: oui on sera prêt hattory_

 _heiji démarrer party ok je reviens dans 1 h_

 _conan soupirer après heiji démarrer :pffi maintenant va falloir je me débrouille avec l'amnésie de l'autre vaso je e demande si il sera facile de vivre avec lui il entrer_

 _le garçon : voici conan kun ton frère kaichi_

 _kaito à peine conan est entrer lui saute au coup : nichan est ce vrai tu me chercher je t'es manqué_

 _Conan rougi presque tomber ave la force de kaito rétrécit : euh_

 _le garçon : conan kun tu vieiile bien sur kaichi il est impatient aller_

 _conan p kaichi debut de kaito chi comme la fin de son père: oui kai je suis venu te chercher mais on doit attendre heiji nichan viens nos chercher mais je veut voir ton visage pourquoi tu es déguisé en qui_

 _kaito enlever son masque : je suis déguisé en super hikari_

 _conan : c'est qui super hikari_

 _le garçon donner à conan un jeu vidéo : super hikari est dans un jeu vidéo il est un personnage de super héros de la ligue des justicier magic il pourvoir de briller de se téléporter il à la force c'est un des jeux préféré e de kaichi celui ci est pour toi conan kun je suis sur il va te plaire il à plein mystère à résoudre plein d'aventure e vivre tu pourra jouer avec kaichi chez toi_

 _conan : euh je ben aligata shanzuo san je_

 _kaito : nichan si te plait je veut jouer avec toi à la ligue de justicier magic c'est super génial_

 _conan : d'accord nichan on jouera à la maison à ton jeu écoute je devais all er au cnetre commercial acheter pour l'école tu veut venir avec moi on pourrais prendre pour toi des chose que tu aime pour aller à la maison_

 _kaito excité à l'idée : oh oui nichan je veut venir avec toi je pourrais acheter des déguisement_

 _conan: euh on verra si il en à des bon déguisement seulement si on assez d'argent shanzuo san est ce que kaichi à un sac à dos des chose à lui ici_

 _le garçon réfléchis : euh oui il en à d'ailleur viens kaichi on va chercher ton sac à dos pour tu puisse aller avec conan au cnetre commercial_

 _kaito pris la main de conan : nichan viens aussi avec moi_

 _conan p oh mon dieu ok ça promet une energie colocataire: euh ok mais tu compte sortir avec déguisement_

 _kaito : ben oui je suis super hikari_

 _le garçon : euh kaichi conan à raison tu peut pas aller au centre commercial déguisé tu pourrais avoir des problémes dans les magasins_

 _kaito fais la moue accepter d'accord je vais me changer je veut habiller comme nichan_

 _conan goutte : hein je ne suis pas sur d'avoir des habille par raille que toi_

 _le garçon : conan kun peut être je t'aider_

 _conan: euh comment shanzuo san_

 _le garçon: l'autre fois je suis allé au centre commercial avec aoko neechan fire des boutique il avais des promotion un article acheté deux offert dans un magasin de vetement j'en acheté des vetement pour kaichi comme il aime bain avoir double tu peut essayé pour voir si te va_

 _conan p bon sang je sens je vais regretter de accepter ce colocataire : pff d'accord je veut bien essayé_

 _1 h 20 min plus tard_

 _heiji sonné : tin ten ton_

 _le garçon venu ouvrir : konichiwa heiji san tu peut rentrer je vais chercher conan kun et kaichi kun_

 _heiji rentrer : matte shanzuo kun_

 _le garçon : nani heiji san_

 _heiji montre une photo : shanzuo kun tu connais ces enfants_

 _le garçon regarde la photos eu frisson non je les connais pas pourquoi vous les chercher_

 _heiji : je ne les cherche pas ces enfants on fait des bêtise la caméra les filmer je suis détective je veut voir leur parents pour voir si il peut 'aider sur une affaire_

 _conan : mettre n'est ce pas heiji nichan_

 _heiji se maintien de rigoler p kudou dans cette tenu vraiment drôle : euh non un affaire de kidnapping et vol tu t'es changer conan kun_

 _conan rougi détourne le regard de heiji p sans commentaire hattory franchement que faut til as faire pour un sourire d'enfant : je vois si tu veut trouver les enfants je peut être aider je sais ou traîne les enfant en générale oui je me suis changer parce que_

 _kaito s'accrocher au cou de conan dans son dos excité : parce que nichan et moi on est jumeaux on est super cool habillé pareil pas vrai nichan_

 _conan rougi plus embarrassé : euh oui kai mais arrête de me tenir comme ça tu me fais mal_

 _kaito : tu es mon frère_

 _heiji: pas si tu l'étrangle il ne restera pas longtemps ton frère_

 _le garçon : kaichi tu devrais pas serré aussi fort conan tu pourrais le blésser_

 _kaito regarder conan puis le lâcher mais garde main en otage gomen nichan je veut pas te blesser je t'aime tant nichan quand est on va au centre commercial_

 _conan rougi plus p il est surtout plus de force que oui en dirais ok va falloir je trouve un max d'énergie : pas grave kai quand heiji nichan nus emmènera_

 _heiji : si vous etes prêt tout les deux allons y au centre commercial_

 _kaito excité comme vrai enfant hai heiji nichan yatta on va au centre commercial_

 _conan et le garçon goutte p il est en pleine forme aujourd'hui : calme toi kaichi_

 _conan : kai sit ut mettais ton blouson pour aller au centre commercial ton sac ne l'oublis pas_

 _kaito : tu as raison nichan je dois prendre mon sac à dos_

 _le garçon je vais t'aider kaichi_

 _conan soupira chuchote : il va me rendre aussi épuisé que mon club avec leur energie_

 _heiji : tu va devoir mettre une pile d'énergie pour suivre kaichi_

 _conan : m'en parle pas depuis son réveil je le trouve trés energie vu ce qui m'attend je me demande ce qu'il pourrais m'arriver de pire avec lui dire je n'es pas encore fais mes devoir d'école pour demain je ne sais pas si j'aurais force de fair mes devoir avec son energie dire je pensait avoir une journée plus calme_

 _heiji : tu ferais mieux de habitué avoir une journée energie avec kaichi tu manquera pas de journée energie garde l'œil sur lui il semble aussi téméraire que toi quand tu es excité pour une enquete_

 _conan p j'avais remarquer il à trop d'énergie pour moi c'est bizarre il me rappelle quelqu'un demo j'ai mon instinct de detective kaichi à plus d'un mystère à comprendre va falloir trouver le flux d'énergie pour résoudre ces mystères_


	3. Chapter 3 Kaichi Edogawa

_Chapitre 2_

 _plus tard heiji appris le metro avec conan et kaichi il sont allé au centre commercial conan espérait il ne serrais pas avoir une journée energie comme la veille mais non voila keichi est energie mais en plus il rencontre son club et ran et ces copine il n'a pas eu vraiment travailler l'histoire il pensait pas presenter kaichi de sitôt soulagé ran accepte kaichi habite avec eux ce qui sera plus ou moins facile à garder un œil sur lui si il oublie son coté trop energie de kaichi_

 _au centre commercial au red chaussé_

 _heiji : alors par qui on commence le shopping_

 _conan regarde le panneau: euh ben nombre d'étage autant de magasin il à trop de choix_

 _heiji sans oublier les étage restaurant et étage bureau_

 _conan : kaichi tu veut aller ou en premier_

 _kaito alias kaichi regarde le panneau vu ces magasin préférer : nichan je veut aller la la la la la la la et la_

 _heiji et conan goutter p il à tot les étages à faire_

 _kaichi tire conan : ikkou nichan il y à des solde si on veut trouver super truc on doit aller vite au magasin de promotion_

conan tirer par kaichi : matte kaichi on doit rester avec heiji

kaichi : aller nichan viens je veut on trouve de jolie chose depeche toi

heiji soupiras : pffiou kaichi kun déborde d'énergie va me falloir être prudent avec ces deux la

conan appelle heiji : heiji nichan ne dort pas

kaichi : aller heiji san vite vite c'est les promotion

heiji se presse de rattraper les garçons p yabbe je ferais mieux de suivre les garçon avant je les perd : hai hai j'arrive

28 min plus tard 1 er étage devant un magasin de vetement et chaussure conan rencontre son club

conan sorti avec deux sac avec kaichi suivit de heiji : kaichi ou va encore

kaichi montre la publicité du magasine du centre commercial : au prochain magasin je veut les chaussure super cool j'ai vu je les veut pour être super cool

conan soufflé tenant les paquet voix basse: pfff tu peut pas te calmer un peut kaichi

ayumi et les DJ : conan kun

conan blanchi en reconnaissant les voix p yabbe il manquait plus les dj pour rendre ma journé encore plus energie

heiji : tu va avoir de la compagnie

ayumi: conan kun heiji nichan

kaito devenu jaloux tirer conan dans la direction opposé des DJ viens : ikkou nichan on dois aller voir les chaussure super cool heiji san ikkou ikkou

conan goûter p ohé je rêvé il est encore plus energie que plutôt

heiji p il à comme de la jalousie dans l'air pas si vite kaichi kun conan kun

3éme étage magasin plus loin

ayumi : ou est passé conan kun et heiji nichan

misturiko : je me demande qui est l'enfant j'ai vu avec eux

namiko : en tout cas je suis sur sur c'est un garçon le mieux on chercher dans tout les autre étage étages j'ai vu il avais des sac dans leur main

genta ventre gargouille allons voir

namiko misturiko ayumi: genta kun

misturiko : fessons équipe de 2

ayumi : dommage ai chan soit malade elle nous aurais bien aider à retrouver conan kun

namiko sorti ces lunette activer radar se met à courir dans une direction p retrouver conan kun : je sais le badge de conan kun sera facile à localiser suvez moi je sais ou il est conan kun

les dj ne renoncerais pas mais il non tendu une embuscade dans un étage à conan heiji et kaichi

ayumi reprend son souffle : bon sang pourquoi conan kun ne nous attend pas

misturiko reprend son souffle : à chaque fois rate heiji nichan et conan kun

genta essoufflé menace d'un poing : à cause de conan kun j'ai encore plus faim

namiko reprend souffle: voila la solution on va pas les suivre on va les attendre ici

ayumi misturiko genta regarder vers le magasin : la librairie pourquoi

namiko : reflechissez conan kun fais souvent quand on va centre commercial

les dj réfléchis : il va acheter un livre mystère

namiko : c'es exact on sait il font les achats conan kun ne peut pas resister à ce genre de livre mitte l'affiche

ayumi misturiko : ah le nouveau livre de détective samounji

35 min plus tard kaichi heiji conan passe devant la librairie conan voit l'affiche

conan regarder l'affiche les yeux brillant p cool le nouveau samounji est sorti vite me faut le livre

heiji p gosse kaichi me coûte plus cher que mon argent de poche x 2 les deux rétrécit il coûte cher mais heureusement il y à promo aujourd'hui :conan kun je connais ce regard qu'est

Conan regarder heiji jouant le plus kawaii : heiji nichan tu sais toi qui si grand detective plus grand que shinichi nichan

heiji goutte sourciller p qu'est qui lui prend ne me dit pas kaichi déteint sur lui : co conan kun tu va bien

kaito vu l'affiche tirer conan dans la librairie : detective samounji j'adore voir son film vite nichan allons prendre un livre du detective samonji

conan sourit pour une fois à l'idée p intéressant kaito aime detective samounji : ok kai

heiji p je comprend mieux pourquoi conan jouais cette carte il es prêt à tout pour son bouquin prefere :hé attendez moi aussi j'en veut le livre

dans un rayon de la librairie

conan : la librairi plus grand que le dernier magasin on est passé

kaichi passage rammaser des livres :regarde ces livre il sont cool co chan

conan p pauvre heiji il va se ruiner avec kaito ben il voulais payer il va payer mais cher : kaichan

ayumi derrière conan : c'est qui kaicha conan kun

conan palis se retourner : ayumi chan namiko chan

kaichi pris la main de conan : ikkou j'ai trouver nichan

misturiko genta de l'autre coté : pas si vite conan kun

heiji p les futé les on piégé

conan mal à l'aise p so les malin il on retourné ma stratégie du piège contre moi :les dj comment vous avez su on est la

namiko : on t'attendais avec impatience conan kun

misturiko : c'est facile deviner tu adore detective samounji en voyant l'affiche on à déduit tu viendra ici

genta : hé à cas ede toi j'ai raté le super gouterj'a v

conan p je suis trop prévisible visiblement : chapeau je m'avoue vaincu cette fois

heiji : il semble les dj deviens de niveau superieur détective conan kun tu fais avoir en beauté

conan p oui j'avais bien remarque il deviens plus malin

kaito p il veule joue malin on verra bien qui serra malin

ayumi: conan kun qui est kaicha

conan soupire présent kaichi : pff pas kaicha ayumi chan kai chan en fait les amis voici mon petit frère kaichi

kaichi : hein je suis plus grand que toi je suis l'aîné

conan : non kaichi je suis l'aîné un point c'est rout

kaichi : non c'est moi l'aîné

conan : non c'est moi

kaichi : non c'est moi

conan : non c'est moi

les dj regarde surpris la dispute

un vendeur range des rayon : konichiwa les garçons vous chercher quelque chose de précis

conan : konichiwa nissan je cherche le livre du détective samonji

kaichi: non c'est moi je veut le livre samounji avant

conan :moi moi avant

heiji séparer les garçon : nissan je vais prendre un exemplaire pour chacun des jumeau suffira ça évitera dispute entre eux un pour moi aussi

le vendeur designer le rayon suivant: detective samonji est dans ce rayon si vous etes fan de detective samonji j'ai entendu dire dans son nouveau livre il à un défi pour les fan des mystère aventure pour les enfants de moins de 12 ans un défi trés special

conan kaichi les dj : un défi pour les enfants c'est quoi nissan

le vendeur : je ne sais pas demo le dernier défi du detective samonji la dernière fois était chasse au trésor mais c'est la rumeur que j'ai vu circuler pour participer il faut s'inscrire sur le site de detective samonji avec l'accord e vos parents ale ou sont passé les enfants

heiji designer rayon suivant: il sont tous allé au mot trésor vous dite ça à tout vos client

le vendeur : non juste au fan de samonjii de ce que j'ai vu ces enfant sont assez malin pour piéger leur amis je pense il pourrais résoudre le défis du détective samonji

* * *

plus tard dans un burger restaurant les enfants et les rétrécit heiji sont à table quand ran et ces amis cherche une table suprise

kaichi fini ces frite s: trop bon nichan tu fini s te frite

conan manger son cheesburger p il compétition de nourriture ave genta kun ou : hein mais tu acheté 2 portion de frite sans oubleir les nugget le soda tu encore faim kai

kaichi : sis te plait si te apalit si te plait nichan

conan donne ces frite : d'accord tien si ça peut te calmer mange et laisse moi finir mon cheesburger prend ton temps pour manger

kaichi pris les frite de conan :aligata nichan

les filles : kawaii conan kun

ran qui passé chercher une table recnnu conan: conan kun qu'est tu fais ici

conan heiji devneu nerveux p hoho ça ya barder : ho ho

ran : conan kun

kazuha: heiji tu as pas dit tu va enqueter tu ma menti baho heiji

heiji : baho je fais ce que je veut d'abord

shizu: nichan kazuha chan cesse de vous diputer regarder autour de vous il à des enfants partout dans le restauant je vous rappell vous censé donné exemple aux plus jeune

heiji et kazuha se lancer des regard venin en silence gomen mina

ran: conan kun tu ne ma pas dit tu va chez le prof aujourhdui faire devoir avec ai chan

conan goutte : je euh ran nechan je suis allé

genta : uso on était chez le prof tu n'était pas la conan kun

les dj : genta kun

conan fusillé genta du regard p merci balance grace toi je vais punition direct

kaichi un ton colère : toi qui tu es pour traiter de uso conan

genta :moi je suis chef detective junior genta kojima

les DJ : genta kun

ran : conan kun si tu sais tu as te devoir à faire

conan nerveux : mais ran neechan c'est pas ce que tu crois je suis désolé

heiji p elle furax la ran j'ai une idée : ran si vous installe avec nous on parlera mieux

kazuha : heiji

kaichi fais le tour de fleur pour ran : ran neechan ne grondez pas conan si vous plait c'est de ma faute je voulais le voir il manque il venu me chercher mais je promet on fera les devoir après mange

ran regarder kaichi : ale qui tu es je ne te connais pas

kaichi salut magicien : konichiwa onnessan dessus kaichi edogawa

les fille le dj : kaichi edogawa

ran : kaichi kun tu es de la famille de conan kun

kaichi : hai oneesan je suis son frère

namiko : kaichi kun conan kun etes vous jumeaux

conan p zut je n'avais rien prévu : hai namiko chan ran neechan je suis désolé mon frère voulais vraiment me voir j'ai pas pu lui dire néon il viens de loin pour me voir

kaichi enlacer conan : nichan me manque trop vivre loin de lui c'est long attendre les vacance alors je viens voir nichan nichan je suis désolé j'aurais du t'encourager fini tes devoir avant de venir comme ça on sera tranquille tu t'attirerai pas de problème tu ma tellement manqué que c'est trop long d'attendre

conan rougi : je sais nichan tu me la deja dit

les fille : kawaii

conan rougi embarras timide : ran neechan nichan voulais te rencontrer je voulais faire une surprise à la maison

ran : ho je comprend conan kun je m'excuse j'ai du gâcher ta surprise en tout ca ton nichan est aussi kawaii que toi conan kun kaichi kun je suis ravi de te rencontre je suis ran moury

kazuha: kawaii kaichi kun moi je suis kazuha toyama je suis ravi de te connaitre

shizu :moi c'est shizu hattory la grande soeur de heiji enchanté de te connaitre kaichi kun

sera et sonoko viens de rejoindre le groupe e: salut kaichi un je suis sera masami

sonoko : moi c'est sonoko suzuki ran conan kun ta bien caché il à un double

ran : oui il me la caché mais je comprend il voulais faire la surprise en tout cas la surprise est plutôt kawaii

shizu va s'installer une table viens de libre :voici une table de libre si on allais nous assoit pour manger les filles

les filles suit : okay shizu san

conan timidement interpeller ran : ran neechan

ran se et niveau de conan : nani conan kun

Conan timide chuchote à l'oreille de ran : kaichi veut habiter avec moi quelque temps est je peut rester chez le prof

ran répond :chez nous bonne idée ça lui fera plaisir de dormir à la maison avec toi tu lui fera visite quand tu rentra je compte sur toit pour lui expliquer les règles

conan déglutis à l'idée d'exposer kaito chez ran l'idée lui fis presque frisson : mais ran neechan je

ran fais un mauvais regard à conan menaçant de mal finir pour lui : nani Conan kun

conan eu plus de frisson en lui qu'il presque à trembler il prefere retourner s'assoir : euh bestuni ran neechan

kaichi p cette fille intimide conan en plus j'aime pas voir son aura à cet instant va falloir je la surveille de prêt peut être je me suis tromper: nichan tu veut on aille à la salle de jeu vidéo

conan : passe nichan on va chez le prof

namiko : conan kun le prof n'est pas la

conan: je croyais vous étiez allé chez le prof ce matin prof

ayumi : on est allé mais après il est partit

namiko : il à dit il à eu eun invitation pour une fete

misturiko : haibara chan est aussi allé elle était trés jolie

genta : c'est dommage il nous à pas emmené avec lui ai à de la chance

namiko: mais ai chan à dit elle y va pas pour le plaisir connaissant les amis du prof il à que de s personne de son age elle va s' ennuyé vu c'est exigé tenu habillé c'est et puis elle veut avoir œil sur lui et sa gourmandise pour son régime soit respecter conan kun le prof sera pas la avant ce soir

conan p zut moi qui pensait allé lui demander aide à mon parrain bon je remporte à demain : pas grave on ira le voir un autre jour

kaichi : alors on va dans la salle de jeu vidéo nichan

conan : non on jouera à la maison puis on à tout ces paquets tu en fais quoi il pourrais nous faire voler avec ton energie on aura perdu la moitié des paquet

kaichi fais la moue puis montre la page du magasin de jouets : d'accord nichan on peut aller la avant de rentrer si te plait nichan

conan regarde la page p bon sang il me fatigue : d'accord nichan on va au magasin de jouet pas vrai heiji nichan

heiji qui lis un message en buvant son soda : je vous préviens c'est le dernier magasin on passe je tiens pas raté le match de base ball à la télé aujourd'hui Osaka joue il est

conan regarde sa montre h : ah le match de foot je l'avais oublie on doit rentrer avant 16 h nichan heiji nichan allons vite au magasin je veut rentrer avant le match

heiji : si tu finissait de mange r avant conan kun même ton frère doit finir de manger

kaichi et conan a manger aussi vite que l'éclair : finis heiji nichan

namiko p conan kun deviens rapide pour voir un match: hein vous avez mangé très vite vous serez malade

kaichi : pas moi je suis en pleine forme pas vrai nichan

conan débarrasse prend les paquets : ça c'est sur nichan est en forme

plus tard conan heiji kaichi et arriver chez moury avec les DJ malgré kaichi aurez préférer il soit pas venu car il trouve certain des enfants sont top irritable à ces nerf pour lui il sont resté jusque autour de 16 enfin il quitte pour rentrer chez eux ran rentra avec kazuha shizu ensemble elle on préparer le diner pendant kaichi et conan apprend à partager leur chambre

ran arrange un casier de chaussure en essuyant le couloir de la neige fondu : conan kun viens ici

conan obeit nerveusement p j'qu'est que j'ai pu faire à ran pour elle m'appelle sur ce ton : hai ran neechan

ran : conan kun ce sont paquet qui sont la

conan : euh c'est que je crois oui

ran : conan kun va ranger vos paquet dans votre chambre es ce que tu montre à kaichi kun votre chambre avant de regarder la télé

conan : ran neechan tu peut donner la chambre d'ami vide à kaichi

ran : non kaichi dort ta chambre tu as deux lit tu lui donne un

conan: mais ran neechan heiji nichan dort deja dans ma chambre

ran :non heiji dormira dans la chambre d'ami kaichi et toi vous dormez ensemble conan kun tu pense pas que ton petit frère à envie de retrouver

conan : mais ran neechan

ran : conan kun tu es privé de télé jusque à nouvel ordre

conan bouder : mais c'est pas juste ran neechan j'ai rien fait pour être puni

ran un ton autoritaire : file vilain garçon montrer votre chambre à kaichi tu as interet tes devoirs sont fait pour demain ou je double punition pour 2 semaine pour toi ant que tu es conan kun tu fais un peu de place pour les affaire de ton frère dans ton armoire ta commode et ton coffre à jouet tu partagera la salle de bain avec lui

conan voulu répliquer mais abandonna une fois de plus sa défaite de pourvoir d'age qui le frustre depuis deux ans et le met en colère qui refoule parce il est sur le monde entier se liguer contre lui sans oublier sa chance est plus malchance pour lui dans une vie d'enfant il se demande que peut il faire contre cette malédiction souvent il à envie faire l'extreme limite de perdre son contrôle piquer une crise de nerf mais il préfère refouler une fois de plus les sentiment les emotion il prend ses paquets montrer à l'étage : hai obassa

kaichi qui espionnait p j'ai vraiment un étrange sentiment dans cette maison depuis mon arrivé le comportement de tentai kun et de sa bien aimé deviens plus d'un plus étrange yabbe il arrive il se cache puis il sort : conan ou tu va je te cherchais

conan arrivé à l'étage :dans la chambre viens kai

kaichi monte à l'étage : matte nichan

ran : kaichi kun

kaichi : hai ran neechan

an : kaichi kun tu partagera la chambre de ton frère et la salle de bain tu m compris

kaichi : hai ran neechan

ran: kaichi kun ou est tu à l'école

kaichi : euh je ne suis jamais à l'école Tokyo ran neechan j'aimerais bien aller à l'école avec nichan ran neechan

conan devant sa chambre écoute la discussion p je me demande il est vraiment amnésie possible il joue la comédie ou il alors il est amnésie et intelligent il comprend vite va falloir je déchiffre ce mystère magicien de ce qui est vrai chez lui

ran: kaichi kun on fera nécessaire tu aille à l'école avec Conan kun qu'est qui est arrivé à ton bras pour il soit dans un plâtre kaichi kun

kaichi goutte p zut j'avais pas penser à un excuse pour mon bras vite réfléchis :

conan heiji goutte p le piège elle viens déposer comment va til s'en sortir

kaichi : euh mon bras j'ai eu un accident de moto

conan heiji p accident de moto

ran : accident de moto kaichi kun tu es trop petit pour conduire une moto

kaichi rattrape son erreur : euh non ran neechan j'ai pas conduit une moto je suis tomber de la moto pendant l'accident avec le voisin de mon papa il voulais éviter un animal il à perdu contrôle de la moto dans la neige i je me suis blesser

ran : oh le voisin de ton papa va bien

kaichi : je ne sais pas ran neechan je me suis réveille à l'hôpital papa ma dit le voisin ma proteger pendant l'accident pour je ne me blesse pas trop lui il à été emmené dan sun autre hopital moi j'ai été emmené à l'hôpital des enfants je n'est pas vu le voisin de papa demo j'espère hideyo san va bien j'aurais voulu lui dire merci il ma sauvé la vie

ran : kaichi kun je suis sur le voisin de ton papa va bien il est trés heureux de voit tu va bien que tu es avec ton frère c'est qui compte d'ailleurs pour te souhaiter la bienvenu je vais faire le diner qu'est tu envie de manger des sushi

kaichi devenu blanc presque tomber de l'escalier à ce mot heureusement

conan le rattraper avec ces reflex : ran nichan j'ai oublier de te dire mon frère est allergique à la nourriture marin tu pourrais faire ta spécialité au poulet pour moi la dernière fois

ran : oh d'accord conan je ferais cette recette est ce ton frère va bien il ma l'air blanc

conan emmené kaichi : oui il va bien il est juste fatigué ran neechan nichan à fais un long voyage pour me voir on va dans la chambre je m'occupe de nichan tu as pas t'inquiéter pour nous on sera dans notre chambre

ran : si tu le dit conan kun

dans la chambre de conan

conan déposer kaichi sur le lit du bas de son lit p incroyable il à réussi à tromper ran jusque elle parle de sa phobie heureusement shanzuo san m'avais prévenu de sa phobie par contre ça va poser problème avec lui à cette phobie ridicule surtout avec les DJ à l'école que dois je faire avec lui peut être le prof me sera conseil demain

kaichi revenu à lui regard o il est : on est ou nichan

conan met tout ces affaire dans la moitié de l'armoire : dans notre chambre kaichi franchement tu as eu chance j'était la tu serais plus blesse dans l'escalier

kaichi assit en rougissant : aligata demo nichan qu'est tu fais

conan : de la place pour mettre tes affaires

kaichi : tu es pas obligé je sais m'adapter n'importe ou

conan : tu veut t'adapter alors un conseil ne jamais contrarié ran neechan tu sera toujours perdant et puni car elle fais du karaté et

kaichi : ran neechan te fais peur nichan

conan : hein non j'ai pas peur de ran neechan c'est juste ran neechan en ce moment j'ai l'impression elle semble contrarié je n'arrive pas comprendre ce qui peut la contrarié ou il à du avoir une personne qui la contrarié mais c'est dur de veiller sur elle sans pourvoir l'aider quand on à 7 ans pour ne pas la contrarié plus tu es obligé de tout faire pour elle reste sourire

kaichi passe son bras autour de conan pose sa tete sur l'épaule de conan p je vois c'est un peu comme ma meilleure amie toujours tout faire pour elle garde sourire: je suis la je vais t'aider à veiller sur ran neechan et à nous deux on pourra la faire sourire ça sera plus facile pour elle ne soit plus contrarié

conan rougi gène p je me sent si bizarre avec lui proche : kaichi tu va bien

kaichi sourit à conan : genki nichan je me disait juste euh rien laisse moi t'aider à deux on rangera plus vite

conan : kai tu peut tout dire je peut être écoute

kaichi : c'est pas important quand tu aura finis tes devoir tu veut bien promette jouer avec moi un jeu déguisé

conan : eh tu sais je ne veut pas promettre une promesse mais la ce soir je suis fatigué j'ai pas envie de jeu energie mais peut être demain je veut bien jouer déguisé avec toi la je veut plus de calme alors pourquoi pas un jeu calme pour ce soir

kaichi : d'accord comme tu veut du moment on joue ensemble nichan dit est ce que je peut savoir ou tu as eu un sket comme le tiens il est super cool

conan : demain je présenterais celui qui à inventer le sket et une de mes amie du club qui est malade en ce moment mais vit avec le prof c'est lui qui à inventer le sket et tout ce que le club ta parler des accessoire il est aussi mon mentor tuteur du club

kaichi : d'accord

lendemain après l'école chez agasa

ai qui prend le courier un ton moqueur : edogawa en salopette voila originale

conan accompagné de kaichi rougi viens vers la maison de son ancien voisin : la ferme haibara

kaichi devant ai trés protecteur pour conan: qui tu es pour te moquer de mon frère je vais te montrer

conan retient kai : kaichi arrête c'est mon amie ai haibara une de mes meilleure je t'es parler elle fait parie de mon club c'est elle qui est malade ne t'approche pas elle n'a pas mis son masque

ai tousse puis rentrer : tchm tchm tchm je m'excuse tchm tchm tchm mais je suis venu prendre le courier je ne vous attendais pas

conan entre viens kaichi on rentre chez le prof

kaichi regard ai p cette fille mauvaise aura je suis sur : hein mais tu n'a pas sonner

conan : pas besoin suit moi je suis venu après l'école le prévenir il hate de te connaitre c'est mon parrain

kaichi regarder la maison du prof p je me demandais qui était le voisin kudou maintenant j'ai la réponse :

agasa : shi conan kun ta mère appeler elle veut tu la rappelle ou est celui tu veut me présente

conan au salon : il joue les observateur de votre maison vous savez pourquoi okassa veut je la rappelle

agasa : non elle ma juste demander de te faire le message

conan p je suis il à dispute entre elle et otossa :pff prof vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi les adultes se dispute toujours

kaichi : qui te dit il on disputer nichan

conan met ces bras derrière sa tete en rougissant à un souvenir : parce que okassa et otossa se dispute toujours en même temps il s'aime il se dispute tellement souvent après il se sépare il se cherche il se dispute puis de viens trop calinous parfois même le public que c'est gênant de voir ça

kaichi : il son compliqué les adultes en dirais

conan : ça c'est vrai je ne le comprend pas

ai apporte un sac et un sket transformable snow : ça c'est parce que vous les garçon vous être lent à comprendre leur relation

kaichi conan : de quoi tu parle

ai : c'est bien ce que je disait vous etes lent à comprendre les amoureux

kaichi : les amoureux comme dans les histoire d'amour

conan : c'est vraiment de truc de fille les histoire d'amour

ai : c'est toi qui dit ça alors tu rougi auprès d'elle surtout prêt de ton amoureuse alors comment c'était l'école avec elle

conan rougi un peu plus : je suis pas amoureux arrête avec ça haibara san

agasa : les garçon vous devrez savoir l'amour à plus d'un sens l'amour de la famille l'amour fraternelle l'amour maternelle l'amour paternelle l'amour amitié l'amour de la passion

ai: et le grand amour qui commence avec un A pas vrai conan kun

conan s'énerve : je suis pas amoureux combien de fois je dois te le dire ai chan

ai :si tu le dit conan kun

agasa: ai chan évite de trop parler tu va perdre ta voix toi conanun tu devrais te calmer je te trouve trés énervé

kaichi : il était deja énervé en rentrant de l'école

agasa : conan kun qu'est qui t'énerve

conan assit sur le canapé bras croisé : bestuni prof voici kaichi edogawa depuis hier il habite chez ran avec moi nichan voici hiroshi agasa alias le prof mon parrain

kaichi salut à respect : konichiwa enchanté prof nichan ma beaucoup de vous prof

agasa: enchanté de te connaitre kaichi kun

kaichi: je trouve cool le sket vous avez inventer pour lui es

conan: prof vous avez réparer mes gadgets cassé je vous est remis

agasa : non pas encore je le ferai mais en attendant je tes donner ceux de secours et pendant je les répare je les mettrai à jour

ai donner à conan le sac et le sket : en parlant de mise à jour je t'es préparer ce que tu as demander pour kaichi kun il à les même que toi ça la nouvelle version de ton sket tchm tchm tchm

conan prend le sac et le sket: aligata ai chan attend quoi nouvelle version de mon sket

agasa : j'ai mis à jour ton sket tu sait depuis tu fais la pub pour moi j'ai eu plein de commande sket en deux ans l'autre jour quelque ma commander un sket identique mis avec d'autre option avec ai chan on à rajouter deux nouvelle fonction te connaissant tu va adorer ces options quand tu fais du sket

conan admirer le nouveaux sket agasa: aligata prof aligata ai chan ça me fais plaisir

kaichi : sukke nichan tu as de la chance il est cool ton nouveau sket

conan: avec le prof le club et moi souvent on trés cool prof vous avez un sket pour kaichi

kaichi : vous avez aussi faire des roller aussi cool

conan : des roller en hiver c'est plutot du patin on fais en hiver

kaichi : non je veut pas du patin je veut des roller

le prof : ne vous diputer pas pour si peu j'ai pas fais de roller cool mais pourquoi tu prefere les roller au patin kaichi kun

kaichi: j'adore faire du roller c'est plus rapide pour une super héros et c'est amusant

conan: prof kaichi aime jeu déguisé il est fan de super héros

agasa : je vois je peut vais essayer de te faire des roller kaichi kun mais tu devrais pas en faire en hiver

kaichi : conan à dit vous inventer des chose cool pourquoi vous inventez pas des roller qui peut s'adapter à l'hiver aussi

conan ai : des roller qui' s'adapte à l'hiver

kaichi : oui comme les voiture

okiya : je vois ce que veut dire kaichi kun si les voiture utilise des roue antidérapant pneu neige les roller sont aussi avec des roue comme le sket de conan kun sont fais pour resister à la neige prof vous vous utiliser le même matériaux pour faire roue de neige pour les roller est une activité les enfants adore faire pendant l'été o pour s'amuser

agasa : je vois l'idée j y avais jamais pensé avant kaichi kun je te remercie de ta sugestions je te promet une chose je ferais de mon mieux pour stastifaire ta demande que tu as eu excellente idée de génie tu sera le premier à tester cet invention roller qui s'adapte à l'hiver

kaichi rougi p et toc c'est trop facile de manipuler les adulte : aligata prof je peut avoir aussi le même option que nichan n'oublier pas de faire un aussi pour nichan si vous plait mettre pour nous 2 prof

agasa : c'est compris je ferais pour vous en double kaichi kun

kaichi : aligata prof c'est qui lui

okiya : lui kaichi kun moi c'est okiya Subaru l'assistant du prof je suis ravi de te connaitre

conan p akai san est de retour je me demande pourquoi: okiya san kaichi est mon frère kaichi edogawa depuis hier il est habiter avec moi chez ran neechan

okiya: je me disais aussi vous ressembler mais vous etes jumeau okaeri kaichi kun

ai : ton frère rejoint le club conan kun

kaichi : oui je rejoint mais pas le club je n'aime pas leur façon d'agir

agasa: c'est quoi le problème

conan : hier les dj on le rencontrer au centre commercial mon frère hier jouais avec eux aux carte chez ran il à trouver des cartes abîmer il à dit il à chose à lui disparu il en pense que le club à voler ces affaires puis j'ai impression nichan et genta kun ne s'entend pas du tout kai est allergique et phobie marin prof vous pouvez m'aider empêcher sa phobie faire honte

agasa : tu ne peut pas empêcher une phobie le mieux c'est découvrir l'origine de sa phobie marine de l'aider à la surmonter souvent une phobie doit être issus 'un traumatisme qui lui à fais peur

ai: en gros tu dois trouver pourquoi il est phobie marin

okiya : conan kun tu as dit kaichi kun est allergie marin il est possible il à du en manger sans savoir il à manger fais une crise d'allergie ça pu lui marquer est déclenché sa phobie

conan : demo je fais quoi moi avec sa phobie hier il en à entendu seule mot il presque se blesser dans l'escalier à l'école dans la rue si il est contact ran veut l'inscrire à l'école

ai : avec sa phobie marin à l'école il suffit dit à ran neechan allergie marin à mettre dans son dossier demo si il est presque à se blesser hier juste en entendant le mot je ne pense pas que genta kun soit bonne compagnie tu sai comme moi il aime pêcher et c'est son sujet prefere

conan : je sais mais je dois faire quoi si un jour je suis pas la je voudrais le club veille sur lui

ai : le club oui mais pas genta kun

agasa : le mieux pour kaichi kun d'avoir beaucoup de soutien de toi et des amis il fera expliquer à ton club à votre sensei la situation si il à une crise elle sera quoi faire surtout éviter toute recette marine pour kaichi kun parle ne à ton sensei pour ton frère sera vous conseiller comme ai chan à dit tout à l'heure il faut trouver pourquoi cet phobie et aider apprivoiser sa phobie en douceur

ai : si je te prêtai deux de mes poissons

conan rougi regarde kaichi se cacher derrière lui en tremblant : ai chan ce sont tes poisson et puis à voir kaichi il à pas l'air d'aimé ton idée

ai : franchement ridicule surtout complémentent en irrationnel c'est le gros qui à peur d'un petit

okiya : non ai chan je pense que kaichi kun sa phobie à été provoqué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose en utilisant son allergie par exemple il à des réaction violente avec les animaux marin je pense si il à un personne voulu nuire à kaichi kun à pu traumatiser kaichi kun ce qui explique pourquoi il est allergique et phobique marin comme une mauvaise blague

conan: celui qui à fait une blague pas cool alors

ai : bien je disais maux c''est irrationnelle demo okiya san j'ai lu sur un livre tchm tchm tchm tchm utilise une allergie peut devenir une phobie après une mauvaise expérience si tu veut kaichi te fais pas honte de sa phobie tu dois l'aider à découvrir que sa phobie est inoffensif et le moyen c'est qui apprend à l'affronter sa phobie pour il puisse vivre normalement douceur avec soutiens avec encouragement comme c'est un enfant il à besoin d'un adulte pour apprendre à surmonter la phobie

agasa a: aichan tu va perdre ta voix ceci dit conan kun ai chan elle à raison seul un adulte de preference avec un pro pour kaichi kun fera du bain et l'apprendre à surmonter sa phobie comme un psychologue

conan p Dr de fou pour une phobie lui on va éviter pour il né: mouais si on peut évite ces personne comme solution ça serais bien


	4. Chapter 4l'amitié

_chapitre 3 parti 1_

 _kaichi intégrer la classe de conan il réussi à s'intégrer il à même reussi convaincre conan de faire un concour avec lui pour gagner leur pokemon pour faire un projet d'aventurier il va même faire son propre club conan et kaichi sont entrain devenir les meilleur amis surtout il commence à mieux se connaitre même ci pour conan kaichi est trop plein d'énergie pour lui et trop protecteur envers lui_

 _le mardi kaichi à l'école premier jour_

 _conan et kaichi devant l'école : kaichi voici ici tu va faire ton premier jours à l'école tu es sur de vouloir commencer aujoudhuitu peu attendre u gueris de ton bras * kaichi : non je veut plus m'nnnuyer tout seul e c'est pas ce vieux ringard qui me laissera regarder la télé_

 _conan : tu aurais pu aller chez le prof avec ai_

 _kaichi : non je veut rester avec toi ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien c'est juste mon bras rien d'autre bléssé_

 _kenzayuma sensei viens d'arrivé: konichiwa les garçon qu'est que vous faite de si tot à l'école_

 _conan se retourne : konichiwa kenzayuma sensei on viens voir le directeurs pour nichan il commence aujoudhui_

 _kenzayuma sensei:conan kun tu as un frère tu nous à rien dit_

 _kaichi : konichiwa sensei je suis Kaichi Edogawa le jumeaux de conan c'est la regle pour faire la surprise vous travailler ou à l'école_

 _conan : kai c'est kenzayuma sensei est ma senesi elle nous fais classe_

 _kenzayuma : conan kunn tu as bien reussit ta surprise mais tu sais vous etes venu un peu tot ou sont tes amis d'habitude vous etes toujour²s ensemble_

 _conan: on est venu avant je voulais montre rà nichan mon parcours l'école avant pour il s'habitue kenzayuma sensei_

 _kenzayuma: je vois kaichi kun tu viens d'arriver à tokyo dans ce cas je vous accompagnae chez le directeur il attribuera une classe à ton frère ensuite vous allez m'aide à prépare le cour d'aujourdhui en attendant l'heure des cours nous somme d'accord conan kun kaichi kun_

 _conan et kaichi : hai kenzayuma sensei_

 _kaichi : kenzayuma sensei est ce que je peut rester dans votre classe avec nichan si vous plait_

 _kenzayuma s'avance : kaichi kun c'est le directeur qui te dira ta classe c'est pas moi qui décide si le directeur es d'accord je veut bien t'avoir dans ma classe_

 _conan p avec lui dans la classe sera question était til energie: moi j'espére juste si tu es dans ma classe nichan on nous posera pas de question moi le pemier jour je suis arrivé à l'école à la recré à la cantine on posé des question_

 _kaichi : j'a iun plan nichana pour empecher les questions_

 _kenzayuma : edogawa kun vous parler trop dehors vous aurez temps dicuter à l'intérieur_

 _conan et kaichi cour rejoindre la sensei : hai kenzayuma sensei_

 _un peu plus tard dans la classe de conan_

 _namiko entrer : tout le monde on va avoir un nouveau dans la classe_

 _ayumi assit à coté de conan :conan kun tu pense c'est une fille_

 _conan p j'aurais preferer c'est une fille qui sera le nouveau : peu importe fille ou garçon on sera 26 éleves dans la classe_

 _sonnerie dring_

 _kenzayuma sensei rentrer avec kaichi : konichiwa 2 A comment allé vous_

 _la classe d_ _e conan debout salut leur sensei : konichiwa Chiyako sensei nous allons bien et vous_

 _kenzayuma : je vais bien merci vous pouvez vous assoir avant de commencer le cour nous accueillons un nouveau camarade de classe qui sera votre camarade à partir de maintenant votre camarade va se présenter va y kaichi kun_

 _kaichi fait un tour offre un mini bouquet de fleur à sa sensei salut ces camarade d'un tour : konchwia je m'appelle kaichi edogawa je suis le petit frère de conan je suis apprenti acteur j'aime me déguisé l'aventure faire la fete m'amuser rigoler avec mes famille mes amis je ne laisse personne embete mon frère ou moi chiyako sensei ces magnifiques fleur sont pour vous car vous etes la meilleure olie sensei que je connais j'espere apprendre beaucoup de nouvelle chose avec vous chiyako sensei_

 _kenzayuma accepte le bouquet rougi légéreement : aliagata kaichi kun les 2 A on accueille kaichi kun_

 _la classe impréssionner de kaito applaudis : konichiwa okaerie kaichi kun sensei_

 _kaichi fais un sourire éteincelant et salut theatre: aligata les les 2 A_

 _kenzayuma : kaichi kun va t'assoir sur la table libre les autre sortez votre devoir de math_

 _la classe : hai chiyako san_

 _conan rogugis d'embarras p c'était donc ça son fameux plan pour empecher les question se faire remarquer decidement les magicien ne peut pas s'empecher de se la jouer en remarquable moi à sa plceje me ferais pas remarquer : bon sang quelle embarras pour moi_

 _ayumi observe conan joue rougi jumeau de conan kun est kawaiii semble aimer se faire remarquer mais moi je prefere conan kun il es si kawaii timide_

* * *

 _plus tard à la pause déjeuner à la cantine conan et kaichi se sont à une table à part rdes enfants et le club de conan viens tenter de leur chance pour manger avec eux kaichi est séléctif ce qui ignore conan il à des lunette de soleil spécial les enant choisi seront pour son club_

 _conan va prende son plateau il est tirer : hé_

 _ayumi misturiko namiko : conan kun_

 _kaichi tire conan à une table il c'est installé : je t'attendais nichan viens jai faim_

 _conan : lache moi kai j'ai pas pris mon plateau_

 _kaichi s'assit devant un plateau l: j'ai pris pour toi ton plateau regarde on peut manger maintenant itadakimisu cochan_

 _conan s'assit en face : itadaikimasu c'est donc la tu avais disparu kai pourqoi tu as ces lunette de soleil à l'interieur_

 _kaichi mange biscuit de riz :pour la lumière nichan mai je veut tu sache j'ai une idée pour me faire des amis_

 _conan mange la nems poulet : c'est quoi d'ou sort ces nourriture la cantine ne donne pas ça_

 _kaichi: ran neechan les à fait je lui est demander de faire des bento pour nous comme ça je suis sur on mangera pas ces truc à la cantine je ne serais pas malade tout ce que j'avais à faire c'est prendre le dessert le lait la salade le pain l'eau le jus de fruit j'ai mis les bento dans mon sac à gouter jai demender à notre sensei de laisser dans le frigo le faire récauffer pour nous et à table pour fairr la surprise_

 _conan p en plus d'energe il est inteligent jemedemande qellle qutre trais caractreil à : j'aurais du m'en douter tu as pensé à un tel plan_

 _deux garçon de la clases des jumeaux : kaichi kun conan kun on peut manger avec vous_

 _kaichi : non désolé les amis il à deja des amis qui nous rejoint peut etre jeudi les amis_

 _les garçons reparti : d'accord_

 _un groupe de fille : kawaii conan kun kaichi kun on peu manger avec vous_

 _kaichi joue rougi fais son tour de fleur pour tout les filles : je suis désolé les princesses mais on à promis à des amis de manger avec eux il vont arrive peut etre jeudi_

 _les filles on acceepter leur fleur reparire : kawaii aligata kaichi kun_

 _conan p le défilé avec sa prestation il à fais en classe il semeble devenu populaire auprés de fille: tu es seulement ton premier jour tu es deja demandé en fait c'sest ton idée_

 _kaichi : tu va voir le spectacle je vais faire il m'aidera avoir des amis_

 _les dj viens : conan kun kaichi kun on vous cherchais_

 _genta s'assit sur une chaise : j'ai faim à table_

 _kaichi : hé toi la bouge toi de cet chaise va t'assoir ailleur_

 _genta se permet de prendre un nems : quoi pourquoi je ferais ça nous somme un club on s'assoit toujours ensemble_

 _kaichi refleter ces lunette une voix colére se léve d'un coup : j'ai dit bouge de la tu n'est pas invité à ma table tu na pas demaner permisson je ne me rappellle pas tu ma demander la permisson de toucher à notre dejeuner de mon frère et moi kojima kun tu es rien d'autre que sale voleur_

 _genta se léve menace kaichi : quoi répéte ce tu viens de dire je vais te montrer_

 _conan les dj p yabbe ça va mal finir les : genta kun nichan stop on se calme_

 _conan: les amis avec genta kun sur une autre table ça sera mieux_

 _namiko : il à raison allons à notre table haibtuelle_

 _ayumi : viens genta kun on va à notre table_

 _misturiko: genta kun tu devrais t'excuser avant ensuite nous allons manger à notre tale_

 _genta menacer misturirko : quoi pouquoi je ferai ça_

 _conan: genta kun juste t'excuser puis laisse nous si te plait on mangera ensemble un autre jour_

 _genta menacer conan: quoi conan kun nous toujour manger ensemble pour qui tu prend_

 _kaichi tenu le bras de genta lui fais une prise de karaté obligeant tout la salle à arrêté de manger regarder choque : je t'interdit de menacer mon petit frère kojima kun tu lève la main sur lui tu le menace tu le touche tu cris sur lui tu lui fais du mal je te jure tu va regrette de toucher à mon frère autre chose kojima kun tu va arrêter de menacer les autres juste parce il parle si jamais te vois menacer un enfant plus sit ou tu veut faire peur aux enfant sache super kai sera la pour te montre comment respecter les enfants maintenant tu prend ton plateau tu te casse ailleurs avant je m''_

 _conan p la vache quelle technique kaichi il viens de faire: nichan_

 _genta répliquer en frappant un violent coup de poing au ventre de kaichi: pour qui tu prend toi handicapé ici c'est moi le cef_

 _les dj conan : genta kun_

 _kaichi pris un coup de poing violent dans le ventre il enlever ces lunette il réplique par un coup de pied aikido karaté qui propulse genta plus loin : tu crois j'ai peur de toi même gros j te bat à tou les cops ce que t vid fai tu ma énervé éléphant_

 _conan se mis entre les deux kaichi : non nichan arrete tu n'es pas censé te battre dans ton état_

 _les dj essaye de retenint genta kun : genta kun arréte_

 _genta il essaye de le fraper: je vais t'apprendre qui tu traitre de éléphant handicapé_

un enfant defende kaichi et conan

 _conan se met devant kaichi pour le défendre c'est pris un violent coup de poing dans le nez il c'est mis :non genta kun ne fais pas ça itiai itai ça va pas non tu es malde p so j s saigne je suis bon pour l'infirmerie moi_

 _genta énervé frapper conan un coup de poing dans son nez puis pousser conan violament puis var frapper kaichi_

 _ayumi et les DJ qui s soucie de leur amis :conan un_

 _genta profiter de la surprise de kaichi pour le bousculer et le frapper de coup de poing un coup e pied au genoux : tu va payer_

 _kaichi ousculer pus frapper du coup e pied et de coup de poingi esquiver le coup suivant aller voir conan mais il pose un genoux à terre tiens son bras douloureux :nichan tu va bien_

a _yumi misturiko namiko kun d'autre lève aide les jumeaux : conan kun kaichi kun_

 _un garçons de la classe des jumeaux s'interpose fiche à genta un coup de pied art amrtaiux : surement pas genta kun tu ne feras pas ta loi_

 _deux fille de la bande du garçon propulser genta jusque au pied du surveillant : tu devrais avoir honte de t'attaquer à un enfant blesse et à conan kun genta kun loi ici de_ _kaichi regarde maladivement conan saigner : co nichan tu saigne_

 _conan fais de son mieux pour s'empecher de saigne remarquer quelle point kaichi mal face aux sang: ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien nichan_

 _le surveillant générale siffler sévérement : quiq quit quit qu'est qui se passe ici les deuxième années_

 _tout les enfants se positionne en rang derrière les tables sauf les dj qui veille sur les jumeaux : c'est genta kojima se battre avec kaichi kin et conan kun urasami ojissan_

 _le surveillant avance vers conan et son frère sévére : conan edogawa kun encore toi à semer désordre_

 _conan déglutit bien du mal à cacher il saigne du nez : j'ai rien fais urasami san je le jure_

 _le surveillant foncer sorcil : si tu as rien fait explique moi qui c'est passé_

 _a_ _yumi déglutit nerveusement : urasami san c'est genta kun qui à blesser conan kun_

 _namiko: genta kun à frapper conan kun au visage avec un coup de poing urasami san il aussi frapper kaichi kun c'est lui qui à commencer à se battre_

 _genta: ohé ohé c'est eux qui on commence_

 _misturiko: non c'est toi qui commencer kaichi kun et conan kun mangais tu es venu t'assoit à leur table tu te servit de leur déjeuner alors que kaichi demander plusieurs fois de te lever et d'aller manger à ailleurs conan nous la demander tu as refuser tu commence tu frapper kaichi kun et conan kun qui voulut interposé pour défendre kaichi kun qui paye_

 _kaichi : urasami san genta kun il se perme blesser mon petit frère urasami san genta kun ma fais mal à mon bras il à qui était deja blessé il à donner à mon frère un coup de poing au visage ii vole il menace tout le monde il ma frapper de coup de poing coup de pied nnous à pousser j'ai demander de nous laisser tranquille d'aller uen atre tale il me traiter handicapé je fais que me défendre c'est injuste mon frère soit blessé pa cette brute_

 _genta : sale menteur c'est ti qui commencer_

 _kaichi : vous voyez urasami il ment genta kun est un menteur faut le punir_

 _des enfants en chœur : genta kun est un menteur genta kun est un menteur genta kun est un menteur_

 _le surveillant siffler : quiet quit genta kun le directeur décidera de voter punition votre sensei sera informé kaichi kun conan kun pareil pour vous maintenant retournez manger genta kun prenez votre plateau allez vous assoir à une autre table vous serz privé de dessert je suis clair genta ku_

 _genta :hai urasami san_

 _ayumi : urasami san conan saigne du nez_

 _conan p ayumi chan tu était obliger de balancer ce détail au surveillant le plus strict de l'école_

 _le surveillant : conan un kaichi kun es vous allé à l'infirmerie quand aux autre je veut voir vos assiettes vide mangez en silence ou je punis_

 _les enfants obeisse : hai urasami san_

 _quelque seconde après conan à l'infirmerie_

 _kaichi : hideyuki kun maroya chan rosaecka chan ça vous dit de rejoindre mon club les aventurier justicier vous pourrez manger avec nous tout les jours nichan et moi nous seront amis_

 _les trois enfants surpris de la demande mais acceptée avec un sourire : hai kaichi kun_

 _kaichi : alors venez vous assoit avec nous_ _toi aussi chikanori kun il reste une place à notre club si tu veut_

 _chikanori kun_ _s'attendais pas cette proposition : eu hai kaichi san_

 _conan à l'infirmerie se fais soigner le nez écoute par un micro p c'est donc ça son plan former un club putain j'ignorais un enfant:_

* * *

plus tard dans la chambre des jumeau

 _kaichi lis un magazine: co chan on devrais faire un peu de changement de nos habitude de routine on va partager la chambre la salle de bain pour mieux se connaitre se sentir plus proche on devrais que union to et moi_

 _conan fais ces devoir et punition donné par le directeur : hein comment ça union toi et moi de quoi tu parle kai chan_

 _kaichi : une aventure pokemon_

 _conan : pokemon_

 _kaichi : pikachu bulbizarre carapuce salaméche_

 _conan : je sais c'est quoi un pokemon je veut dire qu'est que tu veut faire des pokemon_

 _kaichi fais le tour déguisement : nichan je veut faire des amis éternelle vivre des aventure fantastique magique rempli de mystère toi et moi nous les jumeaux on serais super cool on sera super fort le plus courageux nos pokemon serais mon coéquipier en mission on sera invincible on résoudrais les mystère on trouverais des trésors les filles serai notre fans girl club toi tu pourrais résoudre des affaire ton pokemon sera ton partenaire t'aiderais à découvrir des indices pour résoudre ton affaire_

 _conan goutte p okay je vois venir fou mon colocataire moi : hein quelle genre d'affaire tu peut résoudre avec un pokemon_

 _kaichi réfléchis : je sais tu entendu parler de la bijouterie de la semaine dernière le casse parfait qui rapporte de l'argent au voleur_

 _conan : euh oui si je me souviens les voleur il avais pris les bijoux juste après la livraison de pierre précieuse de diamant de bijoux or d'argent orné de pierre avait été volé il à selon les journaliste dit à la télé ça vat au moins D million de yens la police n'aucun indices pas d'emprunte les gardien on été trouvé endormis les vidéo de surveillance hors service pendant 10 min avec une image trompeuse demo ou tu veut en venir_

 _kaichi prend son magazine pokemon il montre à conan : écoute ça a selon les scientifique beaucoup de pokemon sont plus que un pokemon il sont intelligence la force l'amitié l'amour la protection il vive longtemps mais il sont avéré avoir compétence trés utile pour des nombreux métier comme les pokemon eau lors de test de plusieurs mois les résultats on prouvé que sur un incendie avec les pompiers contre les pokemon eau pour éteindre un incendie il à un résultat surprenant les pokemon eau vise plus haut plus longtemps une attaquante pistolet eau pour éteindre l'incendie tandis que les soldats du feu font plus d'échange de tuyau pour arrivée à des grand incendie souvent galéré pour trouve une borne pour remplir de l'eau leur tuyau alors que le pokemon eau juste une petite fontaine suffit pour approvisionner leur reservoir cependant le résultat surprenant les pokemon on été en endurance qui permis de mener les pompier sur l'avantage de soldats du feu certain pokemon eau sont tout à faits capable d'éteindre n'importe quelle incendies et sauver des vie comme les soldat du feu font pour les humains à leur risque au puéril certain des pompier volontaire des teste on pris affection des pokemon eau sont maintenant partenaire certain deviens la mascotte des pompier car il on tous dit les pokemon eau je les respecte il nous seront utile pour un grand incendie ou incendie de foret seront renfort à nos soldat du feu qui doit chercher des borne de pompier souvent cassé ou pass assez d'eau parle s humain qui ne respecte pas les pompier en abîmant le materiel des pompier en attendant des renfort de trouver de l'eau pour faire leur travaille qui à cause de ce genre incident de s meurs ou vous le pompier parti à la recherche de personne en danger se retrouve vite coincé sous les flamme si il à pas d'eau pour aider les soldat du feu des innocente et des pompier meurs chaque jour dans leur exercice de leur foncions tu vois imagine toi tu veut être detective tu as une mission dangereuse un pokemon pourrais être utile si tu l'éduque et le respecte bien il pourrait être non seulement un ami éternel mais aussi ton partenaire_

 _conan : euh oui je vois mais ou tu veut en venir avec l'affaire de la bijouterie et le pokemon_

 _kaichi: un pokemon selon la façon tu l'élève maîtrise tout sorte d'attaque toi tu élevé pour enquêter si le voleur était tout simplement un pokemon qui vole mais sous ordre de son dresseur qui ordonner par exemple de endormir le s gardiens de la bijouterie une fois fais il à juste à utiliser une attaque comme pokemon plante fouet liane pour faire descendre le voleur un pokemon rapide pour prendre tout les bijoux ensuite il repart avec pokemon les bijoux comme si rien était_

 _conan réfléchis : je vois pour connaitre la sécurité il fais repérage puis ensuite il prépare ces Pokemon pour l'aider à commettre son forfait niveau ni connu il fend dans la foule demo même ci je fais ce que tu dis ou tu veut trouver des pokemon j'ai entendu dire les pokemon sont pas ce que tu vois plus en ville ou les quartier résidence l il ont plus à furi les humain faudrait avoir 10 ans pour avoir un pokemon_

 _kaichi : montre une page pokemon c'est vrai mais il à la bas un concours organisé chaque année au grand festival des pokemons pour les enfant de 10 ans qui cherche un ami qui rêve d'avoir des animaux mais leur parent ne trouve pas utile on propose des pokemon ami qui seront pas seulement ami mais aussi à veiller sur la sécurité de leur dresseur car les pokemon on des attaque et défense qui peut protéger les enfants des danger de leur aventure et tu vois la je veut participera à ce concours le problème c'est que je ne peut participe avec mon bras à certaine épreuve si tu m'aide à participer on gagne un pokemon de notre choix pour nous deux + sa nourriture ces soin et 8 Poke ball différent avec notre pokemon je pourrait attraper un autre pokemon celui que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir si te plait conan tu dois mm'aid je te laisse choisir le pokemon s si je gagne celui que j'attraperais sera mon pokemon je pourrais devenir un super justicier avec je pourrais sauver des vies je serais un supper héros je comprendrais que tu refuse c'est juste un_

 _conan : kaichi je t'aiderais à participer à ton concours mais c'est quand le concours et ou_

 _kaichi : ce week end il en à un concours dans le grand park pokemon de Tokyo il parais c'est immense la bas que tout les pokemon qui sont dans la garderie cherche un ami tu as deja vu des pokemon_

 _conan : non ton concours c'est quoi au juste_

 _kaichi : je ne sais pas mais c'et écrit il aura au moins plursieur concours different_

 _conan : il à bien concours qui t'intéresse_

 _kaichi : oui quand j'aurais mon pokemon je veut faire concours d'artiste pokemon et peut être coordonnateur et toi si tu as un pokemon tu ferai concours_

 _kaichi : je ne sais pas peut être encore faut je sache quel pokemon je veut en premier peut être m'aidera à enquete_

 _kaichi : moi je sais ce qui serais mon premier choix un pokemon qui sera fort et rapide combat ensuite un pokemon vol qui serais maîtriser eau ou feu ou glace pokemon psy il me sera utile pour faire de la magie pokemon mignon avec elle trouvera irrésistible_

 _conan p kaichi est d'un dragueur : dit kaichi ce matin à la cantine ce qui c'est passé avec genta kun_

 _kaichi : tu tiens à ta vie ne marche jamais avec lui ne parle pas de lui tu ne le vois que dan la cour de l'école_

 _conan : quoi tu plaisante_

 _kaichi lancé un mauvais regard : tu as bien compris tu le vire de ton club définitif j'ai parler au enfants de notre classe et des autres classe tout le monde dit que genta kun est un enfant brutal je suis aussi renseigné sur ton club il on dit genta kun ne fais que des problème vous retrouver souvent puni c'est aussi lui qui fais tu sois blesse souvent il à voir comment il s'en est pris à toi quand tu tes mis devant moi il ta fais saigner du nez je te jure à ce moment la j'ai voulu lui rendre son coup mais si mon bras me fessait pas mal je me serais pas gène de l'humilié au karaté devant tout l'école je suis trés bon niveau de karaté je ne compte pas laisser ce tyran faire plus longtemps alors ni toi ni les enfants payerons pour ces bêtise il à que les lâche qui frappe un enfant blesse cet idiot ma frapper tellement fort au ventre que j'ai encore mal je te garant i mon bras guéri ma vengeance sera humiliante pour lui il va regretter de voler menacer t'intimider super kai sera la avec son club les aventurier justicier or lui faire obstacle ne laissera personne faire ce qu il veut à un enfants aucun tyran grand ou petit sera pourvoir de faire du mal il s'approche ou traîne avec toi tu peu t être sur ce tyran me verra venir_

 _conan p kaichi est remonté contre genta kun en dirais je vais devoir être sur mes gardes: okay calme toi j'ai compris tu va faire quoi activité avec ton club_

 _kaichi : les activité proposer à mon club fetes sera spectacle avec déguisement des jeux de role pour faire un film partir à l'aventure comme les pirate on va chercher de s trésor vendra des chose pour fair e de l'argent pour le club avec maroya chan rosaecka chan hideyuki kun chikanori kun on à plein de point en commun on est faire du théâtre_

 _conan : demo je comprend pas tout tec activité ces aventure déguisement en quoi est justicier_

 _kaichi fais le tout de changement parce que pour faire justice on va se transforme en super héros j'ai dit à mon club on va créer chacun notre propre héros avec les accessoire j'ai demander au prof de faire pour le club des gadgets de super héros on va créer notre costume non va s'entraîner avec nos art martiaux partout on passera on verra quelqu'un à besoin d'aide les super aventurier justicier seront la on fera justice on sauvera de vie on aide tout le monde on partage tout et moi je serai super kai magic toujours prêt à rendre sourire à tout le monde j'ai une idé nichan si on fessait notre costume de super héros demain comme ça ce weekend en ira au concours on sera super cool_

 _conan demo pour aller au concours il faut deja demander permission à ran neechan et puis tu sait mon club et moi connais deja prévue aller avec le prof à une autre ville_ _kaichi déçu : oh vraiment je pesais vous aviez rien prévu je me suis tromper attend quoi il sera la avec vous_

 _conan p bon sang que dois je faire : je pense si je demande au prof de nous accompagner au concours on peut faire les deux tu aime l'aventure invite on club demande leur si il on deja camper on peut faire un camping avec nos deux club_

 _kaichi : avec l'autre j'ai entendu ai san dire il aime pécher_

 _conan p il semblerais que genta kun ne soit pas bienvenu cette fois ci je dois dire genta kun lui à fais mauvaise expression :non je te promet de pas inviter genta un juste misturiko ayumi chan namiko chan et ai chan toi moi ton club serais accompagné du prof ton concour et un camping d'amis je crois c'est presque al fin de ramassage de champignon_

 _kaichi c'est assit prêt de conan qui le fais rougir à la tomate : d'accord je veut bien faire ton idée mais il à une condition_

 _conan rougi kaichi assit pret de lui proch : c'est quoi_

 _kaichi approcher son visage de conan l'embrasser sur la bouche d'un doux baiser joue rougie : on partage la tante tout le s deux on s'amuse avec être ensemble comme les meilleur amis_

 _conan rougis du baisé : kaichi_

 _kaichi sourit doux chuchote caresse le visage lécher le cou :shinichi_

 _conan rougit plus genéest devenu mal à l'aise : kaito tu as retrouver mémoire_

 _kaichi léché l'oreille de conantenu les main :possible j'ai quelque souvenir je suis trop malin pour toi je savais qui tu était bien avant devenir kaichi tu n'a pas refusé mon baisé c'est que tu te souviens de moi_

 _conan tenter de s'éloigner de kaichi en mettant ces main : souvenir de toi de quoi tu parle kaito_

 _kaito coller son front au front de conan en rougissant l'embrassant tiens la main : à la plage tu jouais au ballon avec tes amis et moi je construisait un chateau de sable avec mon amie u as perd ton ballon une fille avais perdu son chien on la aider ensemble_

 _conan fus surpris de sentir kaichii mais a main sous sa chemise : je me souviens maintenant tu as dit t'appeler taichi demo ou ut veut en venir hé qu'est tu fais_

 _kaichi embrassé conan en caressants sous la chemisejuer desdu téton : je sais tu as envie de me connaitre mieux moi aussi je veut te connaitre je sais pas si tu as remarquer mais ran neechan est absente ce soir et c'est pas le vieux qui à l'air de se soucier de nous i on poitrait pour mieux se connaitre conan je sais je te fais de l'effet il à voir ton pantalon_

 _conan rougi détourner le regard se trouver excité par kaichi mais le nie : je suis pas des garçon kaichi_

 _kaichi détache la chemise de conan en lui emrassat le cou: vraiment pourquoi j'ai impression tu as un secret interdit comme l'alcool ou l'ojissan et toi dans le bureau ne sont pas légale_

 _conan palis de voir akich lui deshabille : de quoi tu parle_

 _kaich iléché conan jusque au téton :fais pas l'innocent je vous vus vous embrasser en plus il à voir comment tu es sensible de téton tu dois faire je suis ton père apprend_

 _conan eu des larme veut repousser kaichi qui sait lui faire effet : c'est pas ce que tu crois je ne suis pas intéressé par lui arrête on est_

 _kaichi mis une main sur le pantalon de conan tout en l'embrassantle cou aux oreille : je ne croit rien mais je ne suis pas idiot un adulte un enfant c'est interdit si je veut peu faire plonger cet personne tu es pas seul detective en ce moment je suis pas de ton niveau mais je me c'est me débrouiller peut en parle à kids lui sera faire nécessaire pour te sauve r il en parlera à on père_

 _conan rougi devenue nerveux : non si te plait ne lui dit pas ça ni à mon père_

 _kaichi embrasse le cou de conan jouant de téton lèche l'oreille enleve les bretelle : tu compte laisser faire tout ta vie une personne qui te déteste ou une personne plus cool_

 _conan embarasssé honteux se sentir excité par kaichi qui sais pas le rendre inscensible détourne le regard sur une autre direction : c'est compliqué je prefere les fille_

 _kaichi tu aime ayumi chan ou ai san_

 _conan : quoi ai san et moi juste amie partenaire et ayumi chan et moi on es t juste_

 _kaichi : juste quoi_

 _conan : meilleure amie rien d'autre_

 _kaichi : ah oui vraiment tu mange toujours à coté d'elle vous etes en classe assis ensemble partout ceux ne va elle est la tu rester à l'infirmerie elle reste jusque à la sonnerie avec toi_

 _conan rougifeu en parlant d'ayumi : mais euh non c'est ayumi chan qui me fais être assit pret d'elle même quand j'ai pas envie_

 _kaichi : dit lui non arrête_

 _conan: mais j'arrive pas à lui dire non j'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça avec ayumi je la traître comme un soeur comme une meilleur amis pour conan je ne vois pas en quoi en quel genre de relation je peut aller avec un plus petite que moi_

 _kaichi : tu es sur toi moi et ai san soit les seul si je me trompe je suis deux ans après vous de ta situation qu'il en à pas d'autre_

 _conan élérgis les yeux à a remarque : euh maintenant que tu le dit il est possible il en à d'autre j'ignore l'existence fraudrais je le retrouve amis je vois pas comment sans indice_

 _kaichi : c'est la j'interviens je suis trés fort en informatique c'est comme ça je t'es découvert je suis aussi un génie à ama façon car mon club il à que des vaso_

 _conan : comment tu peu savoir il sont_

 _kaichi montrer son ordinateur il ouvre un dossier: il à des photo de personne disparu rajeunit à des enfants par un logiciel mitte grace à mon invetion me suis créer le logiciel de reconnaissance photo j'ai beaucoup trainer prêt de ton école pour venir te rencontrer mais j'étais trop hésitant pas pour passer le temps une fois j'ai découvert ton secret je suis poser la question alors j'ai inventé un logiciel qui sera reconnaître les personne avec deux photos récent l'un disparu et l'autre de dossier d'inscription de l'école tu peut obtenir des résulta surprenant voici mes premier résultat_

 _conan : hein il en à 10 mais euh tu sais age leur vrai_

 _kaichi : selon mes calcul ceux à revenir en arrière sont tous agé de -30 mon service c'est que tu contact les 5 autres tu leur demande rejoindre un club officieuse pour mettre les vaso ou sera une équipe de super héros_

 _conan : je voit à la cantine tu refuser tout les vrai assit avec nous pour la cantine mais tu as pris les vaso pour faire le club comment tu savait il sont dans ma classe kaichi : je ne savais pas ce detail c'est juste un hasard pour les repérer j'ai utiliser un logiciel synchronisé à mon portable l'ordinateur fais recherche moi je lis juste les résultat en fait ces leur art martiaux les à trahis hideyuki à fait une technique on maîtrise au collège et le fille l'une d'elle à être maquillé légère invisible l'un à des trace de bague se qui est bizarre au primaire des petit détail qui peut trahir leur personnage toi c'est intelligence le fais que tu soi l'ennemie naturelle de kids sama je me devais de connaitre tout sur toi tellement de mystere tu sois pas résolut_

 _conan :des mystère je ne veut pas laisser des gens comme toi résoudre facilement mettre en danger ce genre de secret il pourrais me retrouver et tuer mon entourage et ceux qui sont lié à moi en dacouvrant ce secret_

 _kaichi glisser sa main dans le pantalon de conan : c'est pourquoi notre club officiel de vaso serais un club secret des amis joyeux ça te va comme plan mener enquete être mon partenaire_

 _conan rougi plus: euh ben oui c'es t que pourquoi pas tu fais quoi_

 _kaichi embrasser conan : je te veut connaitre j'ai envie d'une sucette avec toi_

 _conan se dégage en levant d'un coup essaye d es éloigner de kaichi deviens trop pervers pour lui :non arrêté je ne faire pas ce genre ce genre chose_

 _kaichi ne lâche pas conan: pourquoi je sais je te fais de l'effet que je te plait_

 _conan : non arrrete j'ai pas envie de faire mal de plus je preference les filles_

 _kaichi coince conan au mur se colle sur lui sse frottersur li : vraiment tu as deja fais bisous love aux fille avec une filles mais tu fais avec lui il t'embrasse moi tu me repousse_

 _conan rougi coincer entre un mur et kaichi se laisse tomber à genoux recroquevillé sur lui en la se alaçant tremlant : non mais je veut juste pas mal je ne veut pas lui non plus il m'oblige le faire j'aime pas faire mais je peut pas me défendre se mis à pleurer à chaque fois je me retrouve perdre contre lui il m etuera si je le dis papa le tuera c'est de ma faute_

 _kaichi assit pris la tete de conan le pose sur lui : conan je sais ce que tu resent tu as peur de lui je te promet je laisserais pas te faire du mal je suis la maintenant je te protege je ne laisserai spas te violé_

 _conan entre deux sanglot : comment tu as su secret j'ai les jamais dit même pas à heiji mon meilleur ami_

 _kaichi :tes cauchemar tes action fait tu dors en classe tu es fatigué tu manque d'énergie je suis la depuis dimanche j'ai deja vu tu as de signe qui trompe pas tu m'évite mais j'ai bien tu as des bleus sur le corps j'ai un amis il aussi vécu ce cauchemar tu réagi comme lui depuis ces 7 ans son beau père lui fais il à toujours nier un jour e j'ai vu des jamais rigoler se moque de lui un garçon dans le vestiaire fais paye des garçon pour profiter mon ami tout ça parque il avais une vidéo sur lui avec un sensei qui lui fais partout ou il passe il venu lui pouir un jour j'était avec lui il à bu tellement à son anniversaire il ma dit la première fois il entrer il avais son beau père son demi frère finis par rejoindre son beau père c'est son demi frère qui le vendu à tout ce école il fais les élève de l'ecole de mon amis il peut rien dire le toilette les vestiaire il sera jamais tranquille il es de venu parano_

 _conan: mais toi tu aime les garçon kai_

 _kaichi :pas les garçon juste toi j'aime beaucoup je veut amitié peut en plus moi aussi il y à longtemps j'ai subit un cauchemar je sais je te raconte ma première fois tu me raconte la ta premiere fois ça te va_

 _conan: je ne sais pas je sus pas sur de vouloir parler de ça_

 _kaichi: je commence tu prendra confiance en moi ma première fois c'est après la mort de papa je m'amusait à défier les grand qui embêtais les petit je leur fais des blague et mon karaté un jour je suis allé faire du cerf volant j'ai perdu mon cerf volant je l'es retrouver j'ai trouver une caban bizarre la les grand son arrivé il mon donné une façon il m'on blesse maman ma gronde mais je suis pas armé l'école le jours suivant à cause de ma blessure à demander à un ami de me garder elle était partit un ojissan être j'ai penser l'ami d'okassa mais c'était juste lui il me suivait partout il était masqué effrayant avant son arme j'ai penser le tueur de papa ma retrouvé j'allais mourir il ma dit d'aller de m'emmener dans ma chambre que je dois être sage avec lui il me tuera maman pleura je voulais pas faire pleure maman je me suis résous à obeir à ces ordre ce que je sais il avais déshabillé être doux ma photographier il mis ce doigt dans mon q je lui fais la sucette il ma demandé pendant il ma préparer à la suite ensuite il entre doucement mais à une certaine vitesse avent de faire doux à chaque fois il revenais il fessait toujours douceur pour entre mais c'est pens dna il est deviens mal fort dur puis il n'est jamais revenu après je suis entrer au collège je les jamais revu jamais mais j'ai senti son manque parfois un camarde gai me fais du rentre dedans ma proposer un plan q avec lui avec lui c'est devenu plus effrayant de le voir me harceler il ma fichu la touille l'ennui ave lui on ne dit jamais non souvent il débarque chez moi me saute desu comme un tigre affamé que je veuille ou non il veut dominer j'ai pas pu lui laisser ce pouvoir je lui fichu une raclé en defonçant jarreté le lycée je m'arrange il me retrouve pas en déménagent j'ai pas envie être sa viande de tigre affamé je préfère partage le role chacun notre tour avec douceur passion je sais tu es parfait pour moi je ne te veut pas de mal moi juste si je veut relation avec toi 'et toujours douceur passion tu es kawaii je ne te veut pas faire de mal je veut t'aimer parler je m'excuse de vouloir t'excité sanns aperisosn la prochaine fois je te promet je serais faire seulement avec ta permission peut être un jour l'occasion d'entre en toi si un jour tu veut entre en moi je dirais pas non car je te veut plus que tout sentir d'une façon ou une autre mais je veut être ton meilleur ami te pro mmm co_

 _conan embrasse kaichi du baise timide lui pris la main rougissant plus : kai chan je veut pas aller trop vite en relation merci de me consoler tu prouve tu es un ami_

 _kaichi rougi plus du baisé timide de conan caresse conan reniflant les cheveux de conan: je ne veut pas non plus allé vite avec toi pour avoir niveau plus amitié quand tu sera prêt avancer pour oublier lui je veut t'attendre qu'importe le temps c'est pas grave tu a tomber avec un fille du moment tu sera heureux me suffira je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal pas même un criminelle je suis ton ange magic_

 _conan : kai_

 _kaichi :oui mon conan_

 _conan : comment est tu être revenu petit_

 _kaichi : je ne sais pas tout ce que je me souviens j'ai été livraison pour mon travail je trouvais pas l'adresse qui il donne je me suis perdu je crois je suis entendre le bruit et puis un combat je me reveille à l'hôpital avec mon bras dans le plâtre et petit je suis vite barrer avant d'etre questionner j'ai trainer à gauche à droite_


	5. Chapter 5 l'amitié 2

_chapitre 3 parti 2_

 _vendredi après l'école conan kaichi et leur club okiya chez le prof 16 prépare le depart un visiteur de vielle connaissance du père de conan venu avec deux enfants cherche shinichi c'était tromper de maison en sonnant chez agasa_

 _kaichi s'accroche au cou de conan: allé nichan on y va_

 _conan rougit veut le libérer de kaichi la colle : descend kai_

 _kaichi joue des cheveux de son conan: non_

 _conan agacé cherche liirer de kaichi: ah tu va me lâcher tout de suite nichan tu es lourd_

 _namiko et les flles amusé de la scéne des frère : kaichi kun t'aime beaucoup conan kun_

 _maroya : conan kun ton frère montre affection pour sour son frère_

 _rosaecka : il sont kawaii en ensemble_

 _ayumi : cool kawaii conan kun et son petit frère kaichi kun_

 _conan rougi embarassé : arrêté les fille ne l'encourager pas il est deja assez collant toi tu descend mon cou_

 _kaichi : non j'ai pa s envie_

 _conan menaçant : m'oblige pas te faire ce que tu déteste petit frère_

 _kaichi fini par lâcher en fessant la moue : tu es pas drôle nichan on y va quand on va arriver en retard_

 _conan : va jouer avec ton jeu attend sagement je te promet on sera pas en retard à c'est juste pour ça on à inviter les enfants aujourd'hui pour finir nous préparer_

 _misturiko: conan kun ou allons nous_

 _ayumi : c'est vrai pourquoi ton frère est presser pour aller conan kun_

 _conan : mon frère est presse r de voir un festival qui à lieu ce week end je lui promis d'aller avec lui mais comme avec le prof on avais prévue aller sur la ville voisine on va camper mais et participer au festival qui par chance le prof à dit c'est sur le trajet du festival_

 _namiko : c'est bizarre genta kun soit pas la_

 _kaichi menaçant froid: on pas besoin d e ce crétin_

 _conan : nichan arrête en fait en namiko chan je ne l'es pas dit car en moment nichan et genta kun ne s'entende pas je tiens pas mon petit frère à envie de lui sauter dessus je veut pas il aille se blessé_

 _ai: c'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenue que on serais pas tous accepter son comportement de ce que vous avez dit mercredi kaichi kun ne digère pas genta kun est frapper son frère et lui_

 _hideyuki : ça fais mal quand genta kun frappe_

 _entré de agas : ding dong ding dong_

 _ai aller ouvert : hai konichiwa vous etes qui ojissan_

 _yastuchi : konichiwa tu dois être shani chan_

 _ai: shani chan_

 _conan p shani qu'est qu il veut à ma soeur l'autre : ne ojissan vous pas parler de Shana kudou_

 _yastuchi : oui bouya shani est Shana kudou elle habite bien ici 221 du deuxième district_

 _ai : ojissan vous etes tromper d ici c'est le 222 la maison de hiroshi agasa les kudou c'est la maison blanche voisine_

 _seigi : quoi la maison fantôme d'accoté_

 _ai : ale tu es seigi kun_

 _conan et les autres : tu le connait haibara_

 _ai : oui je l'es vu avec une jeune femme je crois c'était une assistante au supermarché il ma demander ou se trouve les rayon lait_

 _kaichi : et tu es le nouveau d ea classe 4A tu es arrivé le même jour que moi à l'école_

 _seigi : kaichi edogawa kun toi es conan edogawa kun son grand frère_

 _conan : euh oui comment tu sais seiji san_

 _seigi : ton frère me la dit l'autre jour on c'est presenter pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça_

 _conan: euh bestuni ojisan pourquoi vous chercher vous shana_

 _seigi: comment tu connait shana conan kun_

 _ai : shana c'est sa famille seiji kun vous etes même famille_ _tout les deux_

 _conan seiji : hein de quoi tu parle haibara san chhan_

 _miyana:tu es edogawa conan l'apprenti de shinichi nissan_

 _conan goutte : qui est vous pour vous soyez renseigner sur moi_

 _miyana : lui c'est Seiji Kudou mon grand frère_

 _Seiji: elle c'est miyana Kudou ma petite soeur_

 _miyana seiji : nous avons 9 ans nous somme agent junior aptjm à votre service_

 _conan et le ses autres enfants : c'est quoi agent junior aptjm_

 _okiya : agent protection temoin jeune mineur d'agent service protection pour les enfants_

 _conan chuchoter à okiya : okiya san est ce que FBI ce service_

 _okiya voix basse non service privée FBI travaille avec eu mais surtout avec le enfants qui on mani de semer les adultes comme toi j'ai entendu dire ce service privé formation recrute des jeune talent pour formation agent junior en general tu as tout de leur profil recherche sois sur tes garde_

 _seigi : conan kun n'arrive pas la cheville des agent junior okiya san même ci il es intelligent il reste faible de toute façon avec son dossier il sera raclé_

 _conan véxé : quoi je peut tres bien devenir agent junior si je veut tue me fais pas peur_

 _seigi : bien sur niveau cerveau mais tu peut être fort niveau muscle tu ne le sera pas en revanche kaichi kun lui il sera parfait pour agent junior avec ses art martiaux_

 _conan retenu par okiya : attente d un peu pour voir si je suis faible je veut emontre_

 _seigi ranger sa mèche s'en va: ikkou neechan on doit retrouver shinichi san on à pas temps à perdre avec un bébé_

 _miyana suivi son frère : matte nichan tu es pas obligé d'etre méchant avec conan kun il ta rien fait_

 _yastuchi :seigi miyana attendez_

 _conan énervé tenter un_ _shoot son ballon sur seiji : tu va avoir qui es le bébé seigi san_

 _seigi retourner triple coup de pied au ballon qui refais demi tour à pleine vitesse froller la tete de conan : tu crois m'avoir avec ce shoot de bébé conan kun je sais tout sur toi méfie toi sayonara_

 _conan tenu par okiya: lâchez moi je veut lui apprendre qui lui me traître de bébé à cet idiot okiya san_

 _okiya sévèrement parlerf à conan : conan kun agent junior son formation ninja samourail de haut niveau de leur premier pas que pense tu faire contre agent junior_

 _conan croise les bras shoot une pierre sur le mur entrer : c'est pas juste ce snobinard se la pète viens me rabaisser sur mon territoire je vais lui faire paye_ _de se moquer de moi si je veut je peut devenir agent de junior je lui clouais sur son clapet à ce guignol_

 _ayumi misturiko rejoint : matte conan kun_

 _namiko : soupirer j'ai bien peur conan kun va être de mauvaise humeur pour le weekend avec cette histoire_

 _ai : son égaux à été bléssé il à raison seigi san se la joue trop snob_

 _maroya : ii va pas se faire beaucoup d'ami avec ce coté moi perso j'aime pas les garçon qui se la joue_

 _rosaecka : demo kaichi kun d'habitude defend son frère la il à rien dit pourquoi_

 _kaichi : j'ai rien dit mais je ne pas faire non plus ce snob mis nerf mon frère je ne lui permettrai pas de se moquer de mon nichan la prochaine fois je le verrais je lui dirais ma façon de pensé ce sale snob si c'est pour être snob avec les autres enfants je prefere refuser ce travail agent junior il se croit meilleur je veut lui montrer super kai n'a pas besoin de snob qui se moque des enfants les aventurier justicier en sera faire leur mission parfaitement niveau agent junior pas vrai les aventureir justicier_

 _les aventurier justicier : hai chef_

 _namiko : en fait si okiya le bus est la_

 _kaichi : ça veut dire on peut r partir_

 _okiya qui surveiller les visiteur: oh bien sur vous pouvez monter dans le minibus mina_

 _les enfants ravi obeisse :yatta_

 _agasa: conan kun va bien_

 _conan :j'irai bien quand cet imbécile se prendra mon ballon de me traiter de bébé prof vous avez pas oublier ce que vous m'avez promis_

 _agasa goutte : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu as prévenu ta mère pour kaichi car c'est bientôt ton anniversaire je te rappelle_

 _conan ennuyé ton déprimé : non pas encore une année de plus j'espérais cet année le vrai serai lieux cette fete en vrai je me retrouve pire avec kaichi ne double energie papa me démontera ou mettrai en pension je suis vraiment maudit maudit il s'énerve en se tirant les cheveux_

 _agasa p et c'est repartit pour la depression de shinichi : calme toi conan kun je trouve bien énerveaujourdhui_

 _kaichi venu pendre ces affaire prend la main de shinichi lui fais le front : zen nichan oublis cet idiot ikkou nichan en est week end pour nous amuser et nous detendre okiya san à dit on peut monter dans le mini bus en fait pourquoi tu te tire les cheveux_

 _conan se_ _sent cassé rougi s'empresse de prendre les affaires pris ces affaire et une boites :euh he bestuni ikkou nichan_

 _lendemain au festival de pokemon à l'arène de Tokyo divers stand divers jeux concours se produit les enfants des deux club le prof okiya revois les même visiteur de de nombreux pokemon sont la_

 _okiya qui conduit le minibus c'est garer dans le parking bus: nous somme arrivé les detective junior les aventurier justicier l'arène de Tokyo faite attention il à beaucoup de voiture_

 _roucoups voler : roucoups_

 _kaichi vu un roucoups voler : nichan mitte un roucoups tu as vu comme il vole haut mitte un piafabec et un eleden etourmi etouraptor_

 _piafabec voler :piafabec_

 _eleden voler : eleden_

 _etouraptor voler : etour etouraptor_

 _conan regarder les pokemons impressionné: tu en connais des pokemon nichan_

 _les club des jumeaux supris : des pokemon_

 _maroya : je sais ou nous somme on est dans le festival pokemon il y à des concour pokemon que tu peut participer avec ton pokemon_

 _namiko : j'ai entendu dire tu peut gagner des ruban ou des ba_ _dge ou d'autre lots_

 _misturiko : prof vous connaissez les pokemon vous nous emmené voir_

 _agasa : j'ai entendu parler des pokemon moi j'en avais pas vu depuis si longtemps c'est pas mon idée mais celui de conan kun qui à eu l'idée de vous emmené ici_

 _les enfants surpris : hein conan tu as des pokemon_

 _conan ouvre une boite : non j'en est pas mais mon nichan est un grand fan de pokemon c'est lui qui ma demande de venir ici je lui avais promis on ira au festival j'ai juste demander au prof de faire un petit détour je vous ferais remarque l'arène pokemon est pas en ville mais en pleine campagne que partout il à des pokemon avec leur dresseur alors garder vos badge ouvert les detective junior prenez votre appareil photo_

 _les détective junior prenne leur appareil photo: hai chef_

 _kaichi distribue des appareil photos à son club : les amis vous aussi voici appareille photo du clu les amis joyeurs vous savez il à des jeux des stand des cadeaux à gagner des échange des matchs pokemon des courses pokemon des concours pokemon et des spectacle à regarder dons les amis joyeux voici votre appareille photo pour le journal du club on va prendre des photos et faire des article avec pour notre journal chacun à son appareil photo du club avec vos initiale je vous demande de prendre soin à la fin du weekend on le remet dans la boite pour ne pas les perdre_

 _les aj :hai aligata chef_

 _okiya donne aux enfants un sacoche pochette : les détective junior et amis joyeux 'ai faillit oublier de vus donner votre pochette vous d garder tous votre pochette à votre cou ou dans votre poche il détient des informations sur vous comme nom age avec votre photo et des chose qui sont au nom de votre club à votre nom prenez en soin_

 _conan regarde dans sa pochette : groupe sanguin_

 _namiko un badge photos : ça ressemble à un passe d'hotel_

 _kaichi trouver une carte banque jeune : regarder notre carte bleu il est cool sur ma carte il est écrit kaichi edogawa amis joyeux_

 _ayumi : le miens est écrit ayumi yoshida detective junior_

 _conan: okiya san pourquoi tu distribuât ces pochette_

 _okiya : je vous est remis ces pochette parce que le président des parents du club détectives junior ainsi que os parents on décidé pour votre sécurité avec tout ce qui se passe lors de vos aventure pour les urgence vous etes assez grand pour garder vos papiers sur vous sachant vous etes des enfants vous pouvez perdre vos papier on à mis votre identité sous forme de passe électronique qui détient tout vos information vous avez aussi la carte membre du club que vous appartenez et une carte pour payer si vous avez besoin de vous acheter des souvenir ou participer des activités pendant les voyage du club comme pour aller au ski ceux qui n'on pas de ski pourront louer des ski etc ... cette carte est au nom du club toute les carte on été ouverts pour les enfants du club vous verrez c'est au nom du club mais c'est à vous de mettre votre argent pour le moment votre carte à 1000 yens par carte mais rappelez vous c'est pour dépense utile lors de vos sortie en club et souvenir pas pour acheter des sucrerie que vous pouvez déposer votre argent de poche pour réapprovisionner votre carte avec l'aide vos parents que cette carte bleu est une carte junior es le budget de votre carte est autorisé 1000 £ par semaines c'est à vous de savoir gérer votre argent de poche la carte du club est uniquement pour votre besoin du club que vos parents et vos accompagnateur pense que vous devenez grand vous pouvez commencer apprendre à bien gérer votre argent vous avez compris les detectives junior et amis joyeux_

 _les enfants: hai okiya nissan_

 _conan p c'est sur c'est pas genta kun qui aura de l'économie si apprend ça_

 _kaichi: on peut aller dans l'arène prof je voudrais voir les concours_

 _agasa : bien sur nous pouvons entrer dans l'arène_

 _conan : les amis si on dois se séparer pour visiter le festival faire équipe de 2 ou 3 gardez vos téléphone et badge ouvert biper si il à un problème_

 _kaichi: dans ce cas conan un aventurier justicier et un detective junior par équipe conan et moi on sera ensemble choisissez vos partenaire_

 _ayumi :je veut venir avec vous les jumeaux_

 _maroya : moi aussi je veut aller avec les jumeaux_

 _rosacka: moi je suis avec namiko chan_

 _hideyuki: je vous accompagne les filles_

 _ai: misturiko kun et seigi kun seront avec moi_

 _conan : maintenant on sais qui est quel équipe alors les detective junior voici votre mission amusez vous découvrez le maximum de chose sur les pokemon faite des photos de belle chose vous voyez_

 _les detective junior : hai chef_

 _kaichi: yosh les amis joyeux à notre devise avant de partir à l'aventure_

 _les aventuriers justicier font leur devise ensemble : les amis joyeux_ _parte à l'aventure_

 _fera justice on sera amis tous ensemble_

 _nous somme des amis joyeux_

 _avec sourire on vivra plein d'aventure_

 _avec le sourire c'est le club des amis joyeux yattta_

 _agasa_ _: quell belle devise pour un club en dirais une poésie_

 _hideyuki : c'est l'idée du chef du club de faire la devise_

 _rosaecka : on la écrit tous ensemble_

 _maroya : vous les detective junior vous faite pas votre devise_

 _ayumi : en à pas de devise aussi jolie que votre devise_

 _namiko : conan kun on devrais faire une devise aussi pour le club_

 _misturiko : je suis d'accord on peut faire une devise_

 _conan p il semble les détective junior son jaloux des amis joyeux: dans ce cas on va tous reflechir à une devise ce soir on vote pour la meilleur devise pour le club des détective junior_

 _les detective junior : d'accord chef_

 _plus tard à un jeu d'équipe concours de pokemon conan et kaichi on gagner un prix que kaichi rêve d'avoir_

 _carapuce perdu :_ _Cara carapuce_

 _conan: nichan tu connais ce pokemon_

 _kaichi regarde le carapuce sur a tablette il scaner le pokemon_ _:et c'est un carapuce pokemon tortue de type eau il utilise des attaque pistolet à eau bulle d'eau charge bélier tour rapide_

 _ayumi maroya: kawaii carapuce_

 _un jeune garçon cherche son pokemon inquét: Carl ou est tu_

 _kaichi amadouer carapuce avaec de la nourriture pokemon : carapuce viens me voir je veut t'aider tu as l'air d'aoir perdu ton dresseur je vais t'aider le retrouver tiens c'est pour toi approche n'est pas_ _peur carapuce c'est la nourriture pokemon_

 _carapuce renifler manger la nourriture : cara carapuce_

 _conan : nichan d'ou tu sort la nourriture pokemon_

 _kaichi caresser carpuce : j'ai acheté la nourriture à un stand je voulais avoir l'occasion de les nourrir_

 _un garçon cherche son pokemon : carl ou est tu mon carl ou tu est reviens_

 _ayumi : ohayo je peut t'aider à chercher carl_

 _maroya :moi aussi je veut t'aider c'est qui carl_

 _le garçon : carl est mon premier pokemon_

 _conan : comment est carl_

 _le garçon : carl est carapuce vous avez vu carapuce il est petit il ressemble à une tortu bleu il à les yeux vert il est habillé comme moi avec une casquette bleu avec le chiffre 10 une veste bleu avec une étoile paillette dessus une petite tache en forme rond_

 _conan designer kaichi qui joue ave carapuce : il à un carapuce avec mon frère est ce le tiens_

 _le garçon regarde carapuce : non c'est pas mon carapuce je sais à qui ce carapuce c'est celui dune petite fille je les vu tout à l'heure elle s'appelle Helena elle cherche r aussi son carapuce demo si je me souviens ce carapuce s'appelle alan_

 _conan : kaichi est ce que le carapuce s'appelle Alan_

 _kaichi qui joue avec un carapuce : carapuce tu t'appelle à Alan_

 _le cara puce signe de oui : cara carapuce_

 _kaichi : euh hai nichan il dit que oui s'appelle alan_

 _carapuce : cara_

 _conan: on va t'aider à trouver carl je m'appelle conan edogawa chef d_ _u club des tentai junior voici ayumi chan ma partenaire et mon frère kaichi et sa partenaire maroya chan_

 _kaichi :dit nous ou tu as vu carapuce pour la dernière fois_

 _le garçon : je m'appelle fumihito je me suis inscrit au concour pokemon de tir pistolet à eau avec carl comme je l'e fais sortir de sa poke ball pour faire sa demonstration devant le jury il à eu l'air bizarre d'un regardant autour je lui demande faire pistolet à eau sur les cible il pas réussi à faire d'habitude il arrive à le faire je comprend pas pourquoi il à pas réussi il parti en courant je l e cherche partout depuis_

 _kaichi : ne fumihito san est ce que c'est ton premier concour avec carl_

 _le garçon triste : oui carl est mon premier pokemon je suis pour la première fois à faire un concour je ne comprend pas pour tant o c'est bien entraîne pour le concour de tir_

 _kaichi : moi je sais ce qui c'est passé carapuce à pas l'habitude du public tout comme toi fumihito san carapuce à senti tes emotion il à du te voir et sentir tu as nerveux il sait tu veut participer au concour quand il à vu il à pas réussi son attaque devant le jury il doit penser tu sera en colère contre lui parce que comme toi il à le tract il à échouer à sa mission alors il c'est enfuit il à honte de as te faire plaisir_

 _le garçon se mis à pleurer : c'est pa juste je savais j'arrivais pas faire comme otossa je voulais otossa soit fier d_ _e moi je serrais un dresseur pokemon comme lui otossa je serais jamais dresseur pokemon comme toi j'arrive pas garder carl avec moi je suis nul otossa pardonne moi_

 _conan : fumihito san pourquoi tu demande pa s à ton otossa des conseil pour participer à un concour_

 _le garçon entre deux sanglot : je voudrais bien lui demander otossa à e un accident de moto il est mort l'année prochain mon grand frère part faire voyage initiatique okassa ma promis je pourrais aller avec lui pour voir c'est quoi un voyage initiaque nichan ma offert carapuce pour mon anniversaire parce que il à promis à otossa de veiller sur moi et moi j'ai perdu carapuce je ne serais jamais comme mon otossa un grand dresseur pokemon eau il s'enfuit en courant_

 _conan :matte fumihito san_

 _kaichi p pauvre fumihito kun je sais ce que tu resent après la mort de ton père je suis passé par la : nichan il ne t'écoutera pas il est en colère contre lui il pense c'est sa faute carapuce c'est enfuit_

 _maroya: c'est dur de s'entrainer et de pas faire ce qu'il voulait parce que il était trop nerveux_

 _ayumi : c'est triste pour fumihito san son papa lui manque conan kun on doit aider fumihito san_

 _conan pris ses deux badge biper les deux club : appelle à tout les detective junior et ammis joyeux ici conan répondez_

 _les detective junior badge : hai les detective junior chef_

 _les amis joyeux badge : hai ici les amis joyeux qu'y a t -ilconan kun_

 _conan badge: on à une mission une affaire de pokemon de perdu je vais avoir besoin de tour le monde pour chercher un pokemon perdu pour enfant qui perdu son pokemon_

 _ai : c'est pas les pokemon qui nous manque autour de nous_

 _namiko : c'est quoi le pokemon que on doit chercher_

 _conan: un pokemon carapuce appelé carl par son dresseur_

 _kaichi badge : carapuce est un pokemon de type eau il ressemble à une tortue chauve il à les yeux vert comme son dresseur il est habillé comme son dresseur il une casquette bleu avec le chiffre 10 une veste bleu avec une étoile paillette dessus une petite tache en forme rond sur la tete il s'appelle carl attention les pokemon n'aime pas les étranger soyez prudent pour amadouer un pokemon perdu il faut de la nourriture pokemon vous e trouverez au stand poke aliment acheter de la nourriture de pokemon je viens de vous envoyer une photo à tous de pokemon qui ressemble à carapuce attention les amis joyeux_

 _conan : les detective junior attention voici votre mission_

 _kaichi et conan: votre mission est de trouver en priorité carl le carapuce pour son dresseur fumihito san car c'est son premier pokemon et son ami on compte sur vous pour rendre sourire à fumihito san pour retrouver son pokemon go les detective junior et go les aventurier justicier pour votre mission_

 _les enfants dans leur badge enthousiaste : hai chef les detective junior et les aventurier justicier en mission yatta_

 _conan et kaichi se la tape avec le même sourire :nous somme les meilleur nichan_

 _ayumi et maroya regarder amoureusement les jumeaux : kawaii les jumeaux_

 _okiya qui écoute par un micro ce que dit les enfant tout en surveillant les enfants par des jumelles : kaichi kun va influencer conan kun je me demande si yusako sais pour son neveu_

 _maroya chuchote : dit ayumi chan tu as vu comment les jumeaux il sourit_

 _ayumi rougi : hai conan kun à son beau sourire de mystère à résoudre il va être de meilleur humeur il à que les affaires qui peut le mette de bonne humeur il est kawaii_

 _maroya rougi : ayumi chan est ce tu amoureuse de conan kun_

 _ayumi rougit plus : nous somme juste amis conan kun est mon meilleur ami pourquoi tu t'intéresse à conan kun maroya chan_

 _maroya rougit plus : non c'est kaichi kun qui m'intéresse il est si fort comme magicien il à ce regard si bonne humeur partout il passe la bonne humeur j'iame voir son sourire la façon il mis genta kun lui rappeler à l'ordre alors qu'il est blesse il se montre si courageux en dirais un super héros_

 _ayumi : Anthony moi c'est conan kun qui me donne impression d'etre un super héros quand il shoot son balllon avec son tir il est si rapide que on voit les étoile brilller quand on est sur une equete il à son akwaiii sourire e sesse yeux brillle il es trop_

 _maroya et ayumi sourit amuser en se tenant les main : trop kawaii les super héros_

 _conan regarder les filles incomprehension en rougissant quand il regarde ayumi p j'ai comme impression les filles son tmode compliqué : kai tu sais ce que fais les filles_

 _kai qui joue avec le carapuce perdu : non j'ai remarquer elle sont complètement dans la folie de fille c'est à ne pas comprendre pas tout on doit trouver carl et ramener alan à sa dresseuse_

 _l'animateur micro : konichiwa mina voici l'heure débuter le prochain concour j'ai avec moi un éleveur de pokemon qui voudrais dire deux mot sur le concour qui organise_

 _l'éleveur_ _sous les applaudissement : konichiwa cher enfant je m'appelle martin yamato je suis un éleveur pokemon j'élève des œuf à des petit bébé Pokemon certain naisse on une chance de trouver de dresseur comme tout les pokemon eau feu herbe pour pokemon débutant mais moi j'ai de tout les genre de pokemon qui grandi rêve d'avoir une famille cette année j'ai 25 pokemon qui veut être adopter pour devenir un ami pour vous cher enfants alors cette années le concour pokemon sera sur les concour de talent d'équipe et un attrape pokemon avec des pokemon chaque année des enfants le premier prix sera un pokemon de choix + 1 ans de nourriture pokemon et soins pokemon +8 pokeball unique et different_

 _l'animateur : pour cela nous allons commencer la première partit du concour consiste pour chaque enfant d'attraper un pokemon avec poke ball on va vous distribuer soyez malin et rapide car vous avez 1 h pour essayé d'attraper votre pokemon ami qui porte un foulard de couleur seul les plus malin qui aura attrapé un pokemon de foulard de couleur passera à la deuxième partit du concours vous avez droit de faire équipe de 2 enfants maximum_

 _l'éleveur :chacun peut tenter un seul fois sa chance sur un pokemon si ce pokemon n'est pas le bon tenter votre chance sur un autre pokemon qui vous voudra comme ami n'oublier pas au signal lumineux commence le concour dans une 1 h aura un signal lumineux pour la fin du concour seul le pokemon à foulard son de couleur sont besoin d'un ami vous permettra de passer à la deuxième partit du concour pokemon alors bonne chance mina_

 _20 min plus tard conan est entrain de jongler avec sa canette vide come un ballon de foot quand kaichi vu un pokemon qui les observe depuis un moment surotu conan_

 _conan commencer ennuyé jongler avec sa canette vide : la chasse pokemon deviens trop patience pour moi kai qu'est que tu attend_

 _kaichi assis en mode yoga tend s amain à coann : que tu attrape ton ami qui nous suvi elle depuisplus de 15 min tiens essaye ça je suis sur il viendra facilemnt_

 _coann jonglais tombe : quoi de quoi tu parle_

 _kaichi : à ta droite derrière un pokemon semble aimer te voir jongler_

 _conan regarder derrière lui un pokemon à foulard assit timide observe conan depuis plusieurs min : c'est quoi ce pokemon kai_

 _kaichi: aucune idée je n'en avais jamais vu avant de ce type je sais les pokemon il en à +150 pokemon répertorié mais de nombreux sont encore inconnu essaye de l'attrapé_

 _conan jette sa canette avec un shoot un peu loin fais semblant de partir : oh zut alors j'ai perdu la canette bon je dois aller attraper un pokemon_

 _kaichi p la stratégie j de conan fonctionna : ça marche continu utilise la nourriture apré_ _s_

 _le pokemon attraper le canette viens devant conan reste assit devant lui_

 _conan se mis à la hauteur : salut toi je m'appelle conan edogawa tien c'est pour toi si tu veut on peut devenir ami j'aimerais beaucoup faire plaisir à kai d'attraper un pokemon je vais te dire un secret tu vois le garçon assit cet kaichi edogawa mon jumeaux il est blessé mais l rêve d'avoir un pokemon à lui si tu veut bien devenir mon ami on pourrais l'aide à trouver un amis pour lui il veut ere magicien comme il est blesse il à besoin d'un amis qui aime la magie qui aime rigoler t crois que tu peut m'aider_

 _le pokemon manger la nourriture pokemon_

 _kaichi: va y co chan c'est moment de l'attraper_

 _conan lancé la poke ball : go poke ball_

 _10 s plus tard poke ball attraper un pokemon: click_

 _conan regarde sa poke_ _ball surpris rougissant : kaichi je crois_

 _kaichi se lève tire conan direction : félicitation conan je savais vous entendre bien tout les deux tu as eu ton premier pokemon à mon tour je sais ou trouve mon pokemon_

 _conan : qu'est que tu veut attraper comme pokemon kai_

 _kaichi s'immobilisa s'echange en super kai puis forme un dessin avec la nourriiture pokemon : attend tu va voir quel pokemon je veut_

 _15 min plus tard kaichi attrape son pokemon_

 _conan : kai tu va pas l'attraper ce pokemon_

 _kaichi non : il m'intéresse pas le voila celui qui m'intéresse regarde comment je l'attrape_

 _conan regarde in pokemon singe manger le nourriture pokemon: tu parle d'une singe_

 _kaichi approcher le pokemon en douceur discrètement lui fais des guili-guili puis une attaque duel de grimace fois le pokemon mort de rire pour finir une attaque danse avec la musique dans le oreille du pokemon jusque il à bailler avant le pokemon s'endort : tu veut t'amuser encore plus avec moi je pourras tapprendre des tours de amgie on fera la fete n rioole je chercher un ami qui aime rigoler tu veut bien on soit ami_

 _le pokemon regarder kaichi quelque seconde puis signe de oui:il saute dans les bras de kaichi et il s'endort_

 _kaichi : go poke ball 10 s plus tard click yatta j'ai un nouveau ami compagnon partenaire_

 _conan p vraiment impressionnant il à fatigué le pokemon avec des jeux et son energie que même un pokemon ne suit pas son energie : félicitation kaichi tu as été trés malin j'avais pas pensé à ta stratégie_

 _kaichi : je sais en plus il à un foulard de couleur ce qui est bien on est qualifié tout l_ _es deux pour la deuxième parti du concour pokemon_

 _conan : je me demande si ayumi chan et maroya on eu chance aussi_

 _kaichi : t'inquiète pas elle on un bonus que je leur est donner pour mettre leur chance en evidence qui résistera les sourire des filles_

 _conan regarde l'origine du bruit kai en dirai carl_

 _carapuce du garçon perdu cahé dans un buissant les yeux en larme triste : carapuce_

 _kaichi proposer de la nourriture pokemon : salut carapuce moi c'est kaichi voici conan mon frère tu doit être carl on est ami avec fumihito san il te cherche partout tu sais il est triste tu soit parti_

 _carapuce regarder les jumeaux : cara carapuce_

 _kaichi : tiens c'est pour toi je t'assure fumihito san veut_ _tu reviens jouer avec lui il est trés triste il t'aime il veut tu reviens il est pas fâché avec toi juste triste et tu lui manque beaucoup pas vrai alan_

 _l'autre carapuce qui suivit les garçons depuis le debut : cara cara carapuce_

 _l'autre carapuce : cara carapuce cara_

 _carapuce : carapuce cara_

 _carapuce signe de oui carapuce il mange la nourriture pokemon des main de conan_

 _kaichi : aligata alan carapuce conan on à deux pokemon à rendre heureux leur dresseur_

 _conan nourrit le deuxième carapuce : oui il nous faut attendre de sortir d'ici_

 _plus tard kaichi à eu pokemon singe flamajou conan un pokemon pikachu timide ayumi chan à eu un skitty et maroya chan à eu un pokemon laporeille conan il on tous été qualifié pour le deuxième partit du concour pokemon qui de mettre en avant son talent avec son pokemon bien il on pas tous été qualifier pour la finale kaichi et son flamajou on obtenu le premier prix qu'il rend heureux kaichi ensuite il on retrouver les deux dresseur de carapuce qui on été soulagé de voir leur pokemon vont bien il était inquiet pour leur pokemon ensuite il on fias d'autre stand concour acheter des objet à manger des souvenir pour pokemon puis il on été voir le spectacles pokemon proposer par une troupe d'artiste pokemon qui donner des envie aux enfants un ami de professeur agasa scientifique et éleveur pokemon remarquer les jumeaux edogawa depuis le début à quelle point il on été malin pour attraper leur premier pokemon venu leur parler sur le parking_

 _conan tiens pikachu dans ces bras : prof est ce vous savez ce que c'est comme pokemon j'ai attrapé_

 _agasa regarde le pokemon : si je me souviens ce pokemon est un_

 _l'ami de agasa viens à la rencontre : ce pokemon est un pikachu type élétrique catégorie souris aagsa s kun je vois tues touours mauviase memeoire pour u géni d'invention_

 _agasa regarder son ami et collegue scientifique ej me ais vieux hatano kun ça fais un bail depuis des anné au moins je t'es aps vu_

 _l'ami de agasa: depuis le collége ensuite je suis partit à l'étranger avec ma famille ce sont es petit enfant agasa un_

 _agasa :non c'ets des enfnat de connaiasace amis je susi accompagné leur club les detcive junir et les amis joyeux on était venu voirle festival pokemon_

 _l'amai de agasa regarder les jumeaux et leur pokemon et va ers eux vous sere pas jumeaux par hasard_

 _kaichi tiens flamajou sur son épaule : hai ojissan vous etes qui pouquoi vous nous regarder comme ça_

 _l'ami de agasa : dessus Akiro Hatano je suis un scientifique et éleveur pokemon je vous est vu attraper vos pokemon et ramener ces deux carapuce à leur dresseur qui était ravie de voir leur pokemon votre façon ien particulière d'attraper un pokemon était plus malin que ceux que je suis recontrer vous avez une faon bien à vous de devenir amis de vos pokemon je voudrais savoir vos nom les jumeaux_

 _kaichi: moi c''est Kaichi edogawa hatano san_

 _conan : moi c'est conan edogawa hatano san_

 _l'ami du prof : conan kun c'est un beau pikachu tu as attraper toi kaichi kun tu as un attrapé un jolie flamajou vous aimer les pokemon les_ _jumeaux_

 _conan: nichan est fan des pokemon il les adores je les aime bien mais nichan est plus que moi fan d'eu_

 _kaichi: oui o adore les pokemon demo pourquoi vous posez cette question hatano san_

 _l'ami du prof: je suis remarquer votre façon d'amitié de pokemon est trés impressionnant je dirige un camps de vacance pokemon pour former des futur dresseur pokemon pour quand il seront grand dans leur avenir à savoir le maximum sur un pokemon si vous etes intéressé pour devenir dresseur pokemon vous etes inviter pour les prochaines vacance scolaire à venir participer au prochain camps vacance pokemon pendant les vacance découvrir les pokemon devenir un dresseur pokemon vous pouvez venir avec vos pokemon_

 _kaichi: demo hatano san moi je veut pas être dresseur je veut être un artiste pokemon je veut faire des film avec mon pokemonopokemon voyager avec mes amis et mes pokemon pour faire un spectacle comme le spectacle pokemon on à vu ou les humain et les pokemon fais ensemele sourire el public sont amis particieper à des concour artiste pokemon avec mes amis pokemon c'est pour ça je voulais a attraper un ami pokemon mon poemon on ira voyager faire sourier tou tel monde vivre l'aventure camper avec mon pokemon c'es génial pas vrai nichan_

 _conan : oui on veut être amis et vivre l'aventure ensemble avec notre pokemon et peut être réaliser les rêves c'est tout on est pas dresseur hatano san_

 _l'ami du prof regarder les enfants et agasa donner sa carte : je comprend vous voulez faire votre propre rêve vivre de aventure avec votre pokemon c'est une trés bonne chose que vous soyez artiste ou pas artiste pokemon on à un pokemon on deviens un dresseur pokemon il à divers spécialité comme artiste éleveur docteur policier pompier et d'autre spécialiter pokemon mais c'est à vous de choisir votre spécialité vos pokemon sera vos meilleurs amis pour la vie vous veillez sur eux les pokemon veillerons sur vous c'est un lien d'amitié exceptionnelle vous dire un secret vos pokemon sont pas un simple pokemon il on un talent exceptionnel je vois à leur yeux dit il sont des pokemon spéciaux qui on quelque chose d plus que les pokemon de leur espèces n'on pas mis moie je suis persuader vous serez excellent dresseur que vous pourrez éduquer aider évoluer grandir avec vos pokemon afin il développer leur qualité amélioré leur leur défaut je maintiens mon offres mais si un jour vous changer d'avis vous pouvez me contacter je serais honoré de vous conseiller sur le monde pokemon mon invitation tiens illimité pour vous même vos amis peut venir avec vous au camps_

 _conan prend la carte : on va réfléchir sur votre invitation hatano san aligata de votre offre hatano_

 _l'amis du prof : dite moi les jumeaux d'ou venez vous_

 _kaichi : on à habite à Tokyo_

 _agasa : hatano ku demo pourquoi les jumeaux sont particulier_

 _l'ami de agasa : en fait j'ai le sentiment les jumeau serais des dresseur fantastique exceptionnel c'est mon instinct qui ma dit ces jumeaux et leur pokemon seront des amis qui va au de la de liens d'amitié exceptionnelle qui peut changer beaucoup de chose dans l'avenir c'est comme ci il on un pouvoir en eu qui à éveillé ma curiosité_

 _agasa: e vois ces vrais que les jumeau souvent j'etendu les personnes qui les croise dire que les jumeaux sont exceptionnel j'ai jamais penser c'est à ce point e sais tu as toujours être un personne qui sait reconnaître le talent d'une personne je te crois si tu dit il on du talents exceptionnel_

 _l'amis de agasa : Tokyo vous habitera alors dans ce cas agasa kun tu es toujours sur Tokyo je présume_

 _agasa : oui je suis toujours habiter à Tokyo_

 _l'ami du prof : dans ce cas les jumeau je voudrais vous proposer d'avoir un pokedex pokemon pour votre futur voyage pokemon même ci vous devenez artiste pokemon je suis sur vous être utile pour votre talent de exceptionnel dresseur pokemon_

 _kaichi conan surpris : un pokedex pokemon_

 _kaichi : vous etes sérieux hatano san_

 _l'mi du prof : je suis toujours trés sérieux kaichi kun je suis un des scientifique qui à l'honneur remettre un pokedex aux dresseur pokemon je propose uniquement si j'estime que un dresseur à mérité d'obtenir un pokedex vous deux je vous vu prendre soin des deux pokemon perdu les traiter bien que je veut vous accorder l'honneur d'avoir chacun un pokedex qui sera vous être utile pour connaitre les pokemon vous croiserez pendant vos aventures avec vos pokemon j'estime vous est doit mérité d'obtenir u pokedex pour devenir amis pokemon que pensez vous de ma proposition les jumeaux_

 _conan : nichan tu en pense quoi de l'offre de hatano san_

 _kaichi caresse al tete de flamajou : :ça serais cool avoir un pokedex à nous comme ça on pourrais avoir des infos utile sur les pokemon va rencontrer on serais cool demo les pokedex ça partir de 10 ans on à que 8 ans_

 _conan: ça voudrais dire on devrais attendre on est 10 ans pour avoir un pokedex dommage 2 ans sera long attendre_

 _l'ami du prof : il est vrai les pokedex sont distribuer à partir de 10 ans mais il existe des exception à la règles d'ailleurs moi j'ai une particularité je suis un scientifique qui fais parfois d'exception je peut vous donner votre pokedex exceptionnellement parce que je crois en vous je crois en votre exceptionnelle lien d'amitié pokemon la preuve vous avez pour premier pokemon un ami exceptionnel de vrai pourvoir liens d'amitié exceptionnel je veut vous soyez des dresseur exceptionnel en devenant amis pokemon vous le méritez un pokedex exceptionnel je vous laisse réfléchir d'obtenir maintenant s vous etes encore 8 ou attendre vos 10 pour avoir votre pokedex_

 _kaichi heureux de l'idée : moi je choisit maintenant hatano san c'est trop dur d'attendre 2 ans pour avoir mon pokedex je veut devenir un artiste pokemon super cool je veut être un exceptionnel amis pokemon pas vrai nicha_

 _conan : oui nicha tu as raison c'est top dur d'attendre 2 ans on à une chance faut aps laisser filer notre chance_

 _kaichi: hatano san accepte de prendre un pokedex maintenant demo les pokedex j'ai vu des enfant on un pokedex beaucoup sont rouge est ce que c'est obligatoire soit rouge le pokedex_

 _l'ami du prof : non il à de toutes les couleur selon la région tu obtenir ton pokedex c'est vrai les pokedex rouge beaucoup de dresseur ou dresseuse le choisisse comme couleur vous choisirez votre couleur préféré ensuite je les mettrais à jour ensuite je vous les remettrais quan il sera prêt_ _agasa kun je te conseille pour tes petits amis de mettre à jour ton labo à ce que je vois ces enfants aime tous les pokemons quand il seront prêt à voyager avec leur pokemon fraudais bien quelqu'un de ton rang soit les conseiller tu as un dresseur pokemon aussi que tu sais ce que c'est aventure pokemon_

 _les enfants les jumeaux surpris : hein prof vous etes dresseur pokemon_

 _agasa rougi : oh ça fais un bail je ne suis plus dressuer_

 _l'ami de agasa : tu trompe agasa un dresseur un jour dresseur toujours jusque à mort si je me souviens tu fessais parti des meilleur dresseur pokemon quand nous étions petit tu as fais ton voyage pokemon_

 _agasa: oui ça remonte quand j'était petit hauteur de 11 ans j'ai fais s mon premier voyage pokemon c'est me parais vieux tout ça mais tuas raison je devrais mettre à jour mon labo surtout pour mes petit compagnon si un jour il envisage devenir voyager je soit les guidez comme il se doit mai s toi tu deviens quoi_

 _l'ami de agasa : moi je suis travailler sur un projet pokemon que ne peut pas parler maintenant je sus juste ici accompagné mes petit enfants qui voulais voir un le festival pokemon tu te souviens de la maison de ma grand mère sur une ville voisine de Tokyo_

 _agasa :oui je me souviens c'est au dans la montage pas trés loin l'endroit ou on jouais aux expérience aventurier j'était venu passer les vacance avec toi ton grand père nous montrer sa passion_

 _l'ami : c'est bien ça j'ai hérité de la maison de ma grand mère c'est la bas j'ai installé mon élevage pokemon je suis résidé dans la région si un jour tu viens dans la passage dans la région seul ou avec tes petit amis tu es bienvenu je peut serais même te présenter ma famille de pokemon je suis fier de préserver on parlera du bon vieux temps quand on était leur age de tes petit amis_

 _agasa : bien sur avec plaisir on passera te rendre visite un jour hatano kun_

 _l'ami du prof : bien entendu conan kun tu ressemble au garçon que le journal parle comme le killer de kids l'insaisissable_

 _misturiko : c'est conan kun qui va attraper kids avec kogoro moury san_

 _ayumi : même kids dit conan kun est un de ses meilleur rivale qui aime défier conan kun pour et plus malin que conan kun_

 _ai : et être le meilleur que même conan kun ne peut attraper kids san c''est un défis pour être le meilleur_

 _namiko : au final ni conan kun ni kids san gagne il finit toujours par une égalité entre eux_

 _l'ami du prof : je comprend pourquoi kids préfère conan kun il doit surement penser conan kun est assez malin pour être de son niveau conan kun bonne chance pour mettre kids insaisissable hors jeu vu comme il aime te défier je sent ça va durer des année ce petit eu entre kids et toi_

 _conan p c'est vrai que ça me semble parti pour un défis de longue date j'ai hâte d'etre mon prochain défis pour surprendre kids : aligata hatano san je suis sur un jour je finirais par mettre kids san en prison_

 _kaito sourit malicieux p ça c'est sur je vais rigoler de voir le prochain défis qui nous deux sera le vainqueur du défis meilleur d'ici je serais guéris j'espère_


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapitre 4**_

 _1 semaine_ _4 jours plus tard conan et kaichi sont de retour à Tokyo chez ran il on reçu de la visite à l'agence en ce mercredi après midi kaichi aussi eu marre devoir conan en danger avec leur tuteur le jeudi il vont fuite avec leur pokemon partir pour une nouvelle vie au plan de kaichi qui veut protéger conan de cet personne possibilité il change d'identité_

 _mercredi après midi kogoro est sorti sur une enquete les jumeaux avec ran on une visite_

 _kaichi et conan travaillée un projet secret sur la table base de l'agence : co nichan tu va bien_

 _conan découpage et collage se frotter les yeux : genki kai nichan pourquoi tu veut je découpe ça_

 _kaichi : pour décorer mon prochain décor je l'aurais bien fais moi mais avec mon bras c'est impossible bien j'ai plus mon plâtre mais c'est rester dur de pas utiliser mon bras senseé_

 _conan : ne t'inquiète pas nichan je comprend j'ai deja eu un plâtre demo tu as quand la séance réeducation_

 _kaichi : ran eechan c'est quand la rééducation_

 _ran qui range et nettoyez le bureau de son père : tu dois commencer la se_ _maine prochaine le premier séance commence mercredi kaichi kun n'oublis ps tu dois pas forcer sur ton bras_

 _kaichi : hai ran neechan_

 _ding toc toc_

 _ran aller ouvrir : hai konichiwa ojissan je peut vous aider_

 _hatano: konichiwa je suis bien à l'agence detective moury_

 _ran :vous voulez voir mon père kogoro moury il est absent sur une enquete voulez prendre rendez vous_

 _hatano : oui je vais prendre rendez vous avec votre père cependant on ma dit conan kun et kaichi kun vit avec moury san tentai pensez je peut les voir_

 _ran: vous etes_

 _kaichi : ran neechan c'est un ami du prof il est gentille on la deja rencontrer pendant le camping avec le prof_

 _conan : il s'appelle akiro hatano san ran neechan il est un scientifique éleveur pokemon_

 _ran: je suis ran moury enchanté de vous connaitre hatano san vous pouvez entrer vous avez de la chance les jumeaux sont la les connaissant il était pas aller à jouer avec leur amis je vais vous donner un rendez vous pour otossa_

 _hatano entrer avec un paquet colis surprise: aligat_ _a moury chan puis je profiter pour faire cadeau au jumeau une surprise_

 _ran va sur le bureau : d'accord allez y hatano san_

 _hatano regarder les jumeaux puis remis le paquet à conan : aligata ran chan konichiwa kaichi kun conan kun je suis venu voir moury san pour l'engager pour une enquete j'ai profite de l'occasion pour vous apporter une surprise pour vous et vos pokemon je vous est préparer qui vous sera trés utile pour devenir les meilleur amis pokemon j'ai mis ce que je vous promis dans le cadeaux j'espére ça vous plaira_

 _conan et kaichi :aligata hatano san_

 _kaichi :hatano san est ce vous savez que amajo est une fille_

 _conan : chuki est un garçon_

 _hatano : amajo chuki qui est ce_

 _ran noter le rendez vous : kaichi kun conan kun on donné un prenom à leur pokemon_

 _conan: amajo est flamajou pokemon de mon nichan_

 _kaichi: chuki est le pikachu de conan vous saviez que nos pokemon est une fille et un garçon hatano san_

 _hatano clin d'œil sourit : je le savais plus ou moins un bon dresseur pokemon doit savoir différencier ces pokemon savoir si son pokemon est une fille ou un garçon savoir ce qu'il aime manger savoir quand il faut lui faire passer une visite médicale c'est aussi ça devenir dresseur pokemon un pour s'assurer il sont en bonne santé en tant que scientifique observer analyser l'évolution des pokemon tout ce que je vous conseil c'est de toujours bien traiter vos amis pokemon avec le respect il vous seront toujours reconnaissant c'est trés bien de les avoir donner un nom à vos amis vos pokemon sentiront unique et save que vous les aimer eux il vous aimerons aussi pour toujours je vous félicite je vois vos pokemon sont en pleine forme et il on le regard heureux alors continuer devenir des bon amis pokemon vous etes des bon futur dresseur_

 _kaichi ouvert le colis regarde :aligata hatano san_

 _ran: hatano san vous etes libre la semaine prochaine_

 _hatano regarder les jumeau ouvrir leur colis puis son agenda électronique s : la semaine prochaine dans ce cas je prend vendredi je suis sur Tokyo je passerais autour de 14 h est ce bon pour votre père_

 _ran remis le rendez vous : oui c'est parfait otossa sera libre je note le rendez vous hatano san demo vous avez un téléphone pour si otossa vous contact_

 _hatano donner une carte de visite parti :voici ma carte si votre père veut me joindre voici mes coordonnées je pense que je dois y a j'ai un autre rendez vous conan kun kaichi kun je vous souhaite de bonne aventure avec vos amis pokemon et un de ce jours aligata moury chan sayonara mina_

 _les jumeaux : hai aligata sayonara hatano san_

 _ran : les jumeaux otossa ne va pas revenir avant tard dans la soiré je me suis dit si vous voulez manger au restaurant dîner_

 _conan : ran neechan tu peut pas faire livrer ici le dîner je me sent fatigué et demain j'ai sport je voudrais pas encore me faire appeler kids killer partout je passe_ _tu vois quad onn dit je suis le kids shinagami_

 _ran : d'accord conan kun je vais faire livrer le dîner demo tu es sur tu va bien ces dernier temps je trouve tu es souvent fatigué mal à la tete manque d'énergie tu as pas d'appétit tu tremble souvent tu va bien tu veut pas je demande miyake sensei de vérifier tu va bien_

 _conan devenu nerveux chercher une excuse p si tu savais pourquoi je suis fatigué tu serais choqué :euh genki ran neechan je vais bien tu sais je suis seulement fatigué de trop jouer avec mes meilleur amis des tas de jeux jouer foot ou une enquete du club le sport chuki et moi on joue aussi beaucoup avec nichan et amajo c'est pas facile de suie quand on il sont tous plein d'énergie moi avec cauchemar ça ma fais perdre de energie parfois mais je vais bien ran neechan_ _tu as pas t'inquiéter tiens je dors tôt ce soir demain tu va voir je suis plein energie comme tu connais_

 _ran enlacer conan : mon conan je te crois mais si tu es pas bien dit le moi je veut tu reste en bonne santé je voudrais pas dire à fumiyo san que son conan adorer est malade parce que il veut pas je m'inquiète pour lui conan kun ne deviens pas comme shinichi fan d'enquête même malade si tu es maladedit le moi d'accord conan kun_

 _conan rougi du câlin de ran: d'accord ran neechan je te promet de te le dire si je suis pas bien ne t'inquiète pas ran neechan je vais bien_

 _ran sourit doux à conan : que voulez vous manger ce soir_

 _kaichi montrer une publicité de restaurant livraison : ran neechan tu sais si on demandais à ce restaurant nous livrer français il font de tout les plat du monde entier américain chinois italien tu demande ce que tu veut c'est gratuit la livraison si il sont en retard de + 30 min il t'offre un dessert ou boisson gratuite_

 _conan: c'est une bonne idée français ça fais longtemps j'ai pas manger français_

 _ran : d'accord je vais commander français pour vous_

 _kaichi:ran neechan sans le truc_

 _ran : je sais pas de crustacé et poisson pour vous deux kaichi kun ne t'inquiète pas je demanderais que menu de poulet les jumeaux aller à l'étage avec votre colis et vos pokemon je vais passer l'aspirateur ensuite je ferme l'agence je vous rejoindrais de l'appartement_

 _les jumeaux obéisse monter à l'étage : hai ran neechan chuki amajo on y va en haut_

 _pikachu et flamajou monter sur les épaule de leur dresseur :ajou pika_

* * *

 _dans la chambre des jumeaux pendant ran passer l'aspirateur_

 _conan qui est sur son lit barrer c'est yeux pour son mal de tete que remarquer kaichi préparer quelle que chose qu'est tu fais kai_

 _kaichi ranger les sac de sport avec des vetement : notre sac de sport_

 _conan : ça je sais c'est le sac de sport mais pourquoi tu prend les vetement on à pas besoin_

 _kaichi : si on aura besoin pour la on va toi moi je veut on soit prêt_

 _conan :nani de quoi tu parle_

 _kaichi s'assit sur le lit de conan il embrasser conan : on va avec nos pokemon voyager loin de lui dé demain_

 _conan rougi du baiser de kaichi : ai je_ _réaliserais_

 _kaichi tiens les main de conan relever les manche du pull de conan une voit dur : tu as choix soit on va le dénoncer à la police soit on va loin de lui tu suis mon plan soit tu peut être sur tu es découvert toi même les mib tuerons ran les enfants tous ceux on fréquente tue le sait conan je sais tu es blesser j'ai vu quand tu monter l'escalier tu boite depuis trois jours j'ai bien sentit as des blessure frais en plus tu as aussi les marque sur ton poignée je t'empêcherais pas de enquêter la ou nous allons je serais même t'aider à enquêter si on tombe dessus en deux semaine sur trois fois jours de voir comment il te traître m'enerve tu dit que tu as mal à la tete mais c'est normal tu prend des coup sur la tete plusieurs fois par jour je me suis pris un coup de poing sur ma tete de ce salaud ça ma fais mal longtemps j'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital je veut pas tu soit mourir à cause de lui ça serais mettre en danger tout le monde je veut tu reste en vie alors on va faire mon plan dire stop on va loin de lui avant il te tue il me tue avant il fais nous plus problème ou les mib seront s'en prendre à notre entourage protégeons les si te plait co chan viens avec moi emmenons chuki amajo allons la ou en sera en sécurité on sera pas être vivre dans cet enfer on sera ensemble survivre loin des coup poing loin de lui tu sais ce matin quand je suis allé avec ran à l'hôpital j'ai vu ton dossier médicale sensei ma poser plein de question sur toi j'ai pas envie de voir mes secret diffuser dans les média pour les mib soit nous découvrir j'ai encore des rêves à tu veut pas dénoncer alors viens avec moi en sécurité uo tu pourras enquêter pour prendre un départ ou en est sur la sécurité de tout le monde sera sur si on ne laisse pas de nos proche être cible de sniper_

 _conan détournant le regard de kaichi compris que kaichi avais raison que c'est pas lui ce que l'enfer vit met en danger mais aussi leur proche il sent trembler les yeux humide il c'est mieux comme ça mais ci il aurais voulus autre solution il doit faire un choix des deux solution fais mal au coeur que aucun médicament sera soigné à voix basse d'une voix fatigué douleur : d'accord je veut aller loin de lui pour la sécurité de tout le monde mais si on prend tout ça tu pense pas ça éveillera les soupçon sur nous tu as pas sport toi elle trouvera bizarre tu prend ton sac de sport sac de sport_

 _kaichi embrasser conan le serrant affectueusement contre lui voix basse montrer le pokedex : je prend juste le strict nécessaire pour le quelle jour et nos pokemon jour tu as oublier demain ran n'est pas la et cet idiot censé nous garder il ne souci pas de nous techniquement tu va voir ran lundi plus-que ce ce week end on est censé partir pour Osaka rejoindre ton ami on va juste changer destination le temps il comprenne mon plan on sera deja arrivé à destination deja en sécurité fais moi confiance la ou on va ça va te plaire il à tout ce qui faut pour vivre bien détendu sans oublier la vue on sera voir venir nos ennemie à des kilomètre être prêt à les renvoyer loin de notre planque si tout va bien on sera la bas avant noël on sera en vie loin de plus cauchemar pour toi juste me faire confiance tu pourra même enquêter sans être vu sur scène regarde en à deja notre pokedex il sera le signe de nouveau départ meilleur que celle de maintenant toi et moi ensemble avec chuki et amajo pour une nouvelle aventure bien plus drôle_

 _conan appuyer contre kaichi il accepter le câlin réconfortant : on peut prendre nos gadget je me sent pas en sécurité sans_

 _kaichi: oui va prendre tout nos gadget en plus on va meme juste laisser les emeteur sur de fausse piste pour il soit pas lui nous localiser et mettre tout notre entourage en danger avec cette ivrogne qui serais nous faire cible facile vaut mieux être malin et intelligent face à ce genre de personne_

* * *

 _lendemain après des heures de voyage de train de bus et sket jusque une ville voisine de Tokyo les garçons son dans un centre pokemon pour passer la nuit et faire changement pour leur plan_

 _conan et kastuochi arriver konichiwa onnesan_

 _infirmière_ _joelle: konichiwa les garçons je m'appelle joelle je suis l'infirmière du centre pokemon je peut vous aider_

 _kaichi : infirmière joelle san je m'appelle Tokichi Kawado voici mon cousin_

 _conan timide : Daishiko Ijinashi_

 _kaichi: on fais un voyage pokemon est ce que c'est vrai dans le centre pokemon il à de chambre gratuit dans le centre pokemon_

 _inf joelle: okaeri kawaii Daishiko kun Tokichi kun au centre pokemon en effet on à des chambre et c'est gratuit pour vous les dresseur et leur pokemon puisse se reposer pendant leur voyage vous pouvez restez autant que vous voulez_ _c'est gratuit et illimité_

 _kaichi : infirmière joelle est ce que vous avez une chambre pour nous si vous plait_

 _l'infirmière joelle regard le casier de chambre p ris une clé pass : vous avez de la chance il nous reste des chambre de libre suivez moi je vous montre votre chambre daishiko kun tochiko kun si voulez il des service au centre pokemon et une source chaude pour vous détende avec vos pokemon_

 _les garçons : hai infirmière joelle san_

 _dans la chambre du centre pokemon_

 _conan assit sur un des lit kai c'est quoi ton plan ou allons nous aller on va quitte une région de Tokyo_

 _kaichi qui préparer une couleur : on va quitter Tokyo quelque temps on va pendre l'avion pour une région j'ai pris à l'insu de haibara quelle antidote provisoire pour l'un de vous deviens un grand sous couverture pour faire le voyage j'ai penser pour nous détendre jusque au je suis en meilleur forme on va sur une région paradi pour aussi profiter agrandir nos amis pokemon toi tu fera le changement das l'avion_

 _conan : hein mais les autres personnes trouverons bizarre mon changement_

 _kaichi: no inquiétude co chan c'est un vol privé il à mon pilote de otassa qui de travail pour moi et l'assistant de otossa qui ma toujours aider en toute situation sans poser de question je lui contacter pour faire le voyage peut être il aura à bord les autres vaso si il à réussi les convaincre de nous rencontrer_

 _conan : demo :ou est l'aéroport_

 _kaichi : il à un petit aéroport souvent avion marchandise viens par ici dans cette ville en transit de ville région à une autre l'avion d'otossa est pas trés grand mais il peut faire les deux marchandise et passager c'est la bas on va demain_

 _conan : demo quelle région irons nous_

 _kaichi : je penser consulter les bon endroits plus tard après changement un paradi ou il aurais des pokemon bienvenue c'est prêt je vais procéder à ta couleur toi tu détend avec la musique je t'es donné laisse moi faire tu verra après j'ai finis ton style fais confiance on sera incognito_

 _conan: euh mais il fut endormis par kaichi avant il pu_ _réagir_

 _kaichi endors conan de sa montre somnifère : pas de mais conan c'est pour ta sécurité je ne suis pas choix désolé mais c'est mieux pour un magicien ne dévoile pas ces tour jamais il est temps passer au plan_

 _quel temps plus tard kaichi à fini les changement pour eux conan est réveillé vers la fin d'après midi seul dans la chambre il va trouver kai sur le erraind e pokemon_

 _conan réveillé sur son lit : enfoiré de kai ale il est ou d'ailleurs_

 _chupi pika montre le mot :pika pika_

 _conan chupi_


	7. Chapitre 7 nouvelle aventure

_**chapitre 5**_

 _Conan c'est réveillé depuis un moment il y a plus il est à l'hôtel il est endormis par kai mais dans ce qui semble une nouvelle chambre il a meme remarque que changer de style meme ces cheveux sur changer de couleur par contre chupi son petit pokemon est aussi la endormis sur le lit même la kaito s'amuse à déguiser les pokemon mais ou il est le tel la question se pose conan il voit ces affaire et celui de kaito sont la entendu du bruit il va aller voir en dehors de la chambre il a rejoint par chupi son pokemon qui c'est réveillé le costume partout il descende l 'étage le couloir puis rendu à la source du bruit il trouve kaito accompagné de 4 autre enfants qui semble faire du bricolage_

 _conan réveillé sur son lit: enfoiré de kai ale ou est passé kai_

 _chupi pika montre le mot: pika pika_

 _conan chupi_

 _plusieurs_ _min plus tard il descend de l'étage pour retrouver kaito et des invité de leur club des aventurier joyeux pokemon_

 _kaito vu conan: yo chupi yo co nichan venez_

 _conan entrer rejoint: ou est ce que on est kai_

 _les fille: kawaii pichu et son dresseur_

 _kaito: nichan nous somme à kalos ici j'ai pu trouver une maison à vendre mais qui est plus tout jeune j'ai demander jii de l'acheter pour nous vivre quelque temps ici avec nos Pokemon voici aussi de nouveau membre de notre club aventurier joyeux pokemon qui comme toi et moi on des pokemon_

 _conan: je vois ça comment tu les as recruter kai nichan_

 _kaito : tu te souviens je t'es dit j'ai des amis sur les réseaux sociaux avec lequel je joue sur mes jeux mode multijoueur_

 _conan: euh oui mais je vois pas le rapport nichan_

 _kaito murmurer à l'oreille de conan : il sont aussi rétrécit mais ça il ignore je les découvert pour eux nous somme des enfants normal qui fais parti de club d'aventurier pokemon alors tache de pas montrer ton coté détective pour notre nouvelle vie loin des probléme_

 _conan :tu va pas faire ce que je pense_

 _kaito :les amis voici mon frère Akinori et son pokemon chupi comme moi il veut faire des film comme acteur avec notre équipe de pokemon nichan voici Tamara Shari Enzo Walnobi Julie et Layan Endowa_

 _conan p l'enfoiré il à osé faire :konichiwa mina_

 _les 4 autre vaso: konichiwa Akinori kun_

 _conan :euh dite vous avez quel age_

 _Julie_ _:moi j'ai 8 ans_

 _tamara moi 7 ans_

 _Enzo_ _:moi je suis 10 ans_

 _layan j'ai 11 ans et toi akinori kun tu as quel age_

 _kaito : nichan à 8 ans les amis c'est l'heure de se préparer pour aller vivre une aventure explorer la ville trouver de quoi faire notre premier spectacle pokemon et aussi refaire des provision pour nous et les Pokemon allons faire notre 1 ère expédition pokemon bientôt maintenant nichan et chupi sont bien réveillé c'est moment de faire une en visite de la région de kalos_

 _les enfants :ok_

 _conan: nichan je peut te parler seul il sorti_

 _kaiito rattraper conan: eh matte c'est quoi le_ _blême_

 _conan: j'en marre tu ne demande jamais mon avis sur ce que je veut moi tu sais tues pareille que ceux que je suis fréquenter dans ma vie_


End file.
